Memories Unbound
by A Glimpse of Ethereal Blue
Summary: Short-Story. Sephiroth and Sora OC meet in an alternate universe, but their destinies are bound. And once their feelings blossom, there is no turning back. Slight references to Dreamcatcher.[CoverArt:AndreiaFerreira]
1. AN

**Memories Unbound**

* * *

><p>This is a Short-story involving the characters from Dreamcatcher fic – if you didn't read the original story, it's a little hard to understand the logic of the events, since there will be references to the original story, such as places and events.<p>

It was written specifically for Pix-Pix, one of the readers that participated in the Dreamcatcher First-Kiss challenge. This short-story was the Prize. And the winner gave me permission to post the episode here.

Pix-Pix asked me to write something with the General and our beloved OC Sora meeting in an alternate universe. From the several suggestions I had, I chose this one – teacher/student relationship. It was very challenging, finding a way to make them fit into a special universe like high-school, teenage drama and tough teachers. Anyway, my imagination flowed and I wrote a short-story with 6 chapters. The plot is progressing and it's not entirely finished, but I have it all in my head. So, I'm posting the chapters as the winner reads them and well… hope you like it. I certainly had fun writing this – because it turned out to be so exciting, seeing Sephiroth and Sora dealing with each other in such awkward environment.

So, once again, I invite you in.

Enjoy and have fun*

Oh and, feel free to review. As always, your comments are most appreciated.


	2. Extra Class

_**MEMORIES UNBOUND**_

* * *

><p><strong>[SHORT STORY]<strong>

**WRITTEN FOR PIX-PIX AS A PRIZE FOR PARTICIPATING IN THE**

"**DREAMCATCHER CHALLENGE"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Extra Class <strong>

* * *

><p>Another day of school, repetitive, just like so many others.<p>

To an orphan of both parents like me, routine had few to offer me. Nothing new, nothing special, always the same.

My ticket out of this place was university. In order to do that, I had to excel at my grades. And, in order to do that, I had to study hard. A lot.

I lived in a shelter home since the day I had lost my parents in the day the world seemed to stop, when one of the Midgar's sectors was completely devastated. It was an industrial accident – a reactor exploded. And, just like that, thousands of lives were harvested. Thousands of homes… separated.

A generation of orphans had been created.

The shelter home was a good place, we felt like a huge family, all deprived of parental support and love, but we had each other. Places like this, similar to where I live, spread all over Midgar.

The place wasn't bad. It wasn't ideal either, but it was better than being abandoned to my own luck when I was only eleven years old.

Thankfully, we had good tutors – kind adults responsible for us. Non-abusive, tender persons. I had heard rumors of less lucky orphans out there.

Well, finally, I was a senior. One more year of high-school and that was it.

There wasn't a day I didn't think about what would be life outside of Midgar. Go to college, meet new persons, maybe find a decent guy. Those seemed to be a species at the verge of extinction, also. I did have my dreams after all. In all aspects of life.

Today I walked towards the school next to my room-mate, Christine, like every regular morning.

Little did I know that today something memorable was about to happen.

"Honestly, Sora, I don't understand how you can find biology interesting."

"Well, but I do, a lot." I said, looking at her with a censoring gaze.

"It's so boring!"

"Not for me." I declared. It was true. I loved biology. I could spend hours reading stuff about it. Well apparently Chris didn't think the same about it.

"You're such a lab rat! You could spend just a little time with us after lunch time. It's fun, we get to play cards."

I half-stopped and turned, looking at her intently. She had got to be kidding me!

"And gossip about the entire school." I added, making a face. "Really, Chris, I'm not into that and you know it."

"We could play Uno. I know you like Uno."

God, she was really insisting sometimes!

"I would play Uno with you guys, if you actually did play it. But the attentions are constantly diverted to... less proper directions."

Yep, it was true. The few times I tried to play cards with my colleagues, there was nothing of card playing, and a lot of unidirectional flirting.

"You mean Sean? He likes you Sora, why don't you give him a chance?"

Oh, God, not this subject - again.

"That's very simple." I stated, fixing my stare on hers. "For the hundredth time, I don't

_like _him that way."

But she was not the one to give up that easily.

"Come on! There has to be someone of your liking!"

"No, thank you. I'm worried about going to college, not in engaging in some ridiculous

relation-ship that obviously will lead to nothing."

Wow. That was a hell of a good justification. I felt proud of myself!

"You can't know that for sure."

"I know what I want." I concluded. "Good grades. University. Period."

"You can have both, you know? University and… Love."

Man. She was the hopeless romantic, as always.

"I don't believe … that, Chris."

"Oh, Sora." She whispered, scandalized. "That's an awful thing to say."

"Sorry." I half-laughed, somehow pleased with the reaction I had provoked on her. My room-mate was very expressive. Maybe too much for her own benefit.

We travelled silent the rest of the way.

As we approached school, we met, gradually, our colleagues that were also on their way to school as well. My friend Christine didn't seem now too affected by my harsh,

insensitive words, since she had engaged a smiley conversation with one of the hotties of the school - a nice catch, under her perspective.

I engaged some small talk with my colleagues until we reached the school gates, and then – finally - we were headed to our classroom. We had Chemistry in our first hour. It was kind of cool, all those compound mixing and stuff, equations and reactions… nonetheless I preferred biology. I wanted to be a scientist. I wanted to be of use to the world, investigating new forms of saving the planet from its obvious decaying.

With a grin decorating my face, we sat in our usual places and I prepared at once my notebook, my pen and pencil, my eraser. I felt strangely active, today. Chris sat next to

me and she blinked at me, an obvious sign that she had news – fresh news from her recent gossiping with the super cute guy of late.

The teacher's arrival interrupted our intention of dialogue, and we resumed ourselves to silence, only the noise of brushing paper and resting backpacks on the chairs filling the air.

"There is something I have to tell you class. Please be silent."

Oh. The teacher was slightly nervous. Why would that be?

"There is someone outside who needs to parlor."

Someone was outside. Almost instantaneously an annoying murmur arose all over the classroom. All I could hear was the random talking of some of my colleagues.

"It's the military, I told you!"

The teacher didn't let them speculate much more.

"Sean. Thomas. Be quiet." He declared. The teacher breathed in and out several times before announcing."I'll leave you five minutes with-"

"It won't be necessary, I can shorten this."

And then a tall, male figure invaded the classroom, large footsteps, decelerating as he reached the teacher. He was huge, massive. It was like he was a lab-made human or something. His face, his eyes, his strange long gray hair – were as alien as breathtaking.

Finally, his stare landed on all of us and his grave – masculine – voice was finally heard. Just the mere sound of it sent shivers up my spine.

"As you all must know, I'm General Sephiroth, from Shinra military corporation."

Oh, okay. Military. Maybe they're all like that in the military. Like freaking giants and… and… creepy. I had to blink several times to believe my eyes. This man was really, really… strange. And… handsome. Not to mention his eyes – could something like that exist? Was it possible for a man to be so sinister and so amazingly seducing, at the same time?

_Strangely familiar_…, my mind added. Wait, what?

His voice took me from my daily reverie.

"I am here to inform you that, given the recent wave of violence in the city, the military

adjusted their services to teach basic skills to all of you, seniors, who are practically adults by now."

His voice. So melodic. So harsh.

_I've heard this voice before. But where_?

"Extra classes after P.E. will be added to provide you with the basics of self-defense. Two to three hours a week, starting today. I won't tolerate lateness or laziness of any kind. After all, this is of your best interest."

His stare scanned all of us.

"Who will teach us, sir?" It was Sean. Of course. He couldn't stay silent or control his foolish curiosity.

"I will."

The silence was crushing. I didn't get it, though. I didn't quite understand if my colleagues considered it was a good or a bad thing. An honor or… a nightmare. I didn't know as well. All _I knew _was… I wanted distance from that… man. His presence freaked the hell out of me. I was starting to feel a nervous shivering betraying me.

"Very well people, any questions?" His tone was authoritarian. Logically, he thought he was dealing with his soldiers back in the military base. There was no response. Only eyes ridiculously bugged at him and chins almost hitting the ground.

"See you all at 4 p.m."

And with that, he left, swiftly, not minding the impression he gave, not minding our opinion, not minding anything at all… but his orders. His long hair was the last thing I saw, flowing, with unnatural ease, awakening something inside me I didn't know what it was. It was like… his presence was familiar. It was like I had seen him before, somewhere, someplace… maybe in a dream or one casual day of my childhood. This was strange. This was… bizarrely, bothering me.

"That's all I needed…" I whispered, while the teacher now prepared to begin the class. "Yeah…" Christine answered me, although I didn't hear her. I didn't recognize her tone, not even her words. My soul felt too constricted to hear or say whatever it was, for the next hours.

Later that day, after lunch break, I sat with Christine outside, still mesmerized with the news. Chris scanned the entire place, which consisted of an average-sized garden, with places made of stone for us to sit and some occasional stone statues decorating the place. No half-naked obese Cupid angels statues, thankfully.

"God, I don't want extra classes." I said, facing my hands.

"I know it's a pain in the ass but, come on, the guy's hot. Admit it." Judging by her tone, she really meant it.

"I think I'm gonna barricade myself in the library." I admitted, a little ashamed of saying it, even if Chris was my best friend and the closest thing I had to a sister.

"Gosh, Sora." She declared, lazily, her eyes searching mine. "There's no need to do that. It'll be like P.E., you'll see."

"I'm not that fond of P.E. to engage in this little extra." That's right, I wasn't. And I was avoiding telling her the truth.

"Well, the General is a hell of an extra all right."

Damn, she couldn't be more out of subject. How could I tell her that he freaked me out?

How could I tell her that his presence threatened me and my… control? And that I had only seen him once. It was a great extra to reinforce my theory.

_Right_.

"Don't make such a fuss over this." She declared, kind of amused, smiling softly. "What can go wrong?"

"I don't… like him."

"What, the General?"

"He's…" I paused, not knowing what word to pick. "Strange…"

"Sexy…"

Geez, she could be so annoying sometimes! Now I was upset.

"Can you stop? I'm talking seriously here. He is freaking scary, did you take a look into his eyes?"

"Uh… well, not exactly."

"Well, you should. It's…"

Yes, it was something. Undescribable. There were no words. _Only… actions_. What?

Where did I get that from?

"Anyway…I don't want to go to his class." I declared, decided to make my point. Each

time I thought about it, more convinced I got that I had to run from him. _From his stare._

_From his words. From his touch_.

"Sora, come on, you can't skip it. You're a role student – role students don't skip any class."

Oh right, I was about to make a hell of an exception here.

"I'm not going. I don't want to." I said, realizing I was behaving like a brat here. But I didn't care.

"Great so, what are you going to do? He'll find you."

"Not if he doesn't know where I am."

I eyed Christine with a naughty stare and a smirk on my lips.

"No." She said, avoiding my stare. "I am _so _not doing that."

It was something really incredible, the fact that we knew each other so well that we were far too predictable already.

"Come on, Chris. You owe me. I did cover your precious little ass when you went into the gym for a hot making-out session with the O'Connell guy, remember?"

I only heard her sigh, while her stare found my own again.

"You're terrible, you know that?"

I smiled openly.

"Only when I have to." I said. "And the occasion calls for it."

"Does the man scare you that much?"

If she only had the slightest idea…

"It's not _scare_. It's something else… serious. I don't know what it is but my guts tell me to keep away from him."

Her eyes were on mine, trying to process the information. Clearly, she failed.

"Okay then." She said, her lips a tight line. "What's the excuse?"

"Tell him I'm at home, with sudden fever. The lunch did not make me feel well."

"Fine." She answered, a couple seconds after.

"Okay. I'll be at the library." I declared, while I grabbed my books and stuff, half running through the path that would take me to that place I liked so much. That place filled with books, calm and quietness.

* * *

><p>"I have a bad feeling about this…" Chris mumbled, as she made her way to P.E.<p>

Worried over her friend's _I'm-scared-the-shit-out-of-the-man _attack, she wondered, if that little outburst could be a consequence of her difficult childhood or simply due to the

fact that Sora had lost her parents so soon.

It was something very hard to believe, since she was always so down-to-hearth and straightforward. Wondering, Christine could only imagine what that man could eventually evoke on Sora, for her to behave like this.

She didn't get to any conclusion.

"Solano, Christine." The voice of the General himself echoed the exercise room number

four. No one dared to talk. Chris' inner voice seemed to shout in the devastating silence.

"Here." She said, her heartbeat rising, knowing the name that would follow.

"Sukiru, Sora."

Silence.

More silence.

The general's eyes did not leave the paper where all their names were listed.

"Uh… she's not well, sir." Chris's voice sounded weak, and she wondered if it could be

an obvious sign that she was lying.

The General's eyes met hers instantly, scanning her, invading her. He said nothing – and he hadn't to, while a nervous shiver invaded her.

"She went home after lunch with some mild fever."

Christine's voice faltered, as she dared to lie for her friend. She said what she had to say, the way she promised to her friend – no, more than friend, she was like her sister.

She had said it, such an innocent lie, such a childish thing to do… but the General's gaze on her felt implacable. And, just like that, she knew she had been caught. He knew she was lying. He knew she was covering for her colleague. And how could he know that? Well, that was a mystery she would never dare to explore, never wanting to find that out.

"Where is she?" He said, calm as ever.

Oh, maybe she could just give it one more try.

"I-I told you, sir, she-"

"No, no, no, you didn't understand my question." _Oh-uh_. Bad idea, Chris. Reeealy bad idea. He stepped slowly towards her, his cold gaze squeezing her of vital force. "Where. is. she?"

"The library." Christine whispered, mesmerized at such eye-power. Sora was right after all. His eyes were really something.

"Thank you, Miss Solano." He said, suddenly very… well, normal. He stepped towards

the door and before opening it, he faced the constricted mass of students standing and

said:

"15 minutes of warming up until I get back, class. Now _move_!"

After that, he just disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Miss Sukiru."<p>

It sounded like a whisper, a tender, caring murmur, falling from above me. It absorbed me dangerously, inciting contradicting feelings from inside me: fear and longing –simultaneously. As my eyes reached the source of that voice, one of those feelings easily smashed the other one, fear magnifying and turning easily to terror.

_General_…

Yes, he was here. Yes, he was so damn close to me it almost hurt. His face, so close to mine, his essence surrounding me for brief moments, while he whispered horrific words with discretion.

"I understand you were supposed to be at my class right now but, for some reason I cannot seem to grasp you are here, at the library, reading Charles Dickens while Miss Solano insulted my intellect with a ridiculous lie about your lack of health to justify your absence."

_Oh, crap_. I gulped, barely blinking, my stare trapped on his.

"What I cannot tolerate, Miss Sukiru, is that you purposely avoided my class to feed your worthless hobbie."

_It's not worthless_…, my mind concocted, as I felt my heartbeat going faster. For a couple of seconds, I didn't move, he didn't move, we simply stared – at eachother. I felt shrinking to the size of an ant, while his presence certainly would match the solar system magnitude.

It felt devastating.

"Get up and walk. Smoothly." He said, standing swiftly, his stance allowing me to guess the path he wanted me to walk.

And I didn't have much choice but to get up, pack my stuff and walk with him on my tail, that somber form chasing me until we finally reached our destination.

A second before we arrived at the dressing room, he ordered me precisely:

"You have five minutes to get dressed and present yourself in exercise room number 4."

When I entered the exercise room, no one seemed to notice my previous absence. Well, at least I didn't have to face more censure today – the general's censure was _un_dignifying enough.

"You still have 7 minutes of warming-up left people. Let's get it done properly. What are you? Children? Run like grown-ups!"

I started warming up, easing my face to meet up with Chris, who seemed as ashamed as

I felt. Running side by side, her voice broke the uneasy silence between us.

"Sorry, Sora, but he knew. I don't know how, but he did."

_Yeah, I bet he did_.

"It's okay, don't worry over that." I declared, realizing she was feeling terribly oppressed by the latest events. I could, without doubt, imagine what he had said to her for her to give me up so fast. It was very easy to, considering what he had told me at the library.

Discreetly, I eyed the General, whose presence stood at the middle of the gym, watching us like a predator. His eyes met mine too easily and I avoided it at once. He was watching me. And, most likely, preparing a hell of a punishment, expressly concocted for me.

Breathing out heavily, I let time pass by, minutes of warming-up at countdown, as I faced the unknown.

* * *

><p>"I usually ask for a volunteer but this time, I assume Miss Sukiru will not mind to volunteer in our first class."<p>

The General's last declaration made me look at him, as everyone around us looked at me instead. Oh, I was so screwed.

_Bastard_…, my mind whispered, realizing this was going to be much more humiliating than I thought.

"Of course not, sir." I said, swallowing my shame. With my eyes on his I remained, standing, clearly defying him for a fight I knew I had already lost.

"Approach me, please." He suddenly said, gesturing with two of his fingers.

Slowly, scared, my heart pounding inside my chest, I moved forwards, reaching him, leaving a concrete meter between us. He looked at me from above, towering me, so menacing… I had to leave his eyes for a moment, or I would pass out. Around me I didn't hear a thing – my colleagues seemed to be muted, not moving, not talking, not… breathing?

It was the strangest sensation ever – this feeling of a bubble made for two persons, alone in one place, facing each other with nothing to say.

Finally, his voice seemed to bring some realism to the scenery around me – this was the gym of my school and the General was in front of me, teaching a lesson. Or, should I correct – teaching _me _a lesson? My rational thinking got lost in between his words.

"Rule number one: at any hostile intention, react. I will teach you how to react properly, to defend yourselves and evaluate your odds: to fight or run away."

Oh, right. Self-defense. That was the class subject, right?

"So I'm playing Miss Sukiru offender. Let's see how she defends herself from my attack."

Oh, man. Me? Defending myself? How, if I knew how to use my words only? No violence, no… beating, come on! My face must have been a mirror of my astonishment.

So, he reacted with plenty of adequacy: threatening.

"If you don't do something, I will."

I didn't know what to do, how to react. Okay, I was supposed to do something, defend myself in some way from a unmoving and psycho opponent. Eventually, my mind came up to something. I raised my arm in his direction, planning on punching him right there on his chest – but I failed shamelessly. Before I could think, breathe or react, his hand reached my arm and I felt the whole gym spin. I didn't know what was happening, all I felt was a human wall around me, my back completely glued to his form, as he trapped my arm, using it to maneuver me as he pleased. Reflexively, I gasped, reacting to the feeling of such massive man touching me. It was not only the fact that his hand was on my arm, but his body, completely adhered to mine, a strange sensation transporting me to… some place I didn't recognize. It smelled wonderfully, herbal and fruity, the sun was shining and there was no one around us.

"Your ineptness bores me." He suddenly said, his voice grave and somber. "See how you can easily be knocked out by any ordinary delinquent?"

Right before I could process the information, I was sprawled on the floor, completely unable to move. I didn't realize what he had done, the moves he had played while using me as his guinea pig… but I was categorically trapped. With him, within him, his eyes on mine, his form kneeling above me, his strong legs surrounding mine… our arms and hands entangled… and the sight of that awkward place surrounding us, coming and going, vanishing and appearing at its will…

_Am I going crazy_?

My desperate thought must have been very transparent on my face, because the man above me did seem a little taken aback also. What, was he seeing the same I was? Those shades, those smells, those trees and the icy breeze blowing around us?

I didn't know. All I could hear was his voice, that misty scenario around us now vanishing instantaneously. Suddenly, I realized I had lots of eyes on me. _On us. _

"At this time I could do want I want. Once the victim is secure, the offender plays with advantage."

Yeah, he could play with advantage all right. Quickly, I felt the pressure he had been applying on me fading, leaving me laid down on the gym floor, mortified.

As I got up swiftly, I didn't say a word and I realized he was already making a demonstration on another student already. Everybody seemed to be very concentrated on it, not minding me and my… apparent vision of … what the hell was that anyway? Trying to become invisible, I went to the back of the group, hoping they wouldn't remember the horrible experience I had been trough seconds ago.

I felt despaired. I felt like crying – a thing I didn't do for a long time now… and I had to focus extra hard not to. For the sake of the remaining dignity I had on me, which was plenty residual by now.

Minutes passed by and the General paired the students to perform the moves he had been teaching before.

Faster than I could expect, I did the math quickly: we were 21 students. And I was on the back. That would leave me with no one to pair with. And, according to P.E rules, that meant… pairing with the teacher.

I almost gasped at my logics. There was no way I was going to touch him again. No. Not like that. _No way_!, my mind shouted, as I saw him clearing some concepts with one of my colleagues.

Okay, I had to end this, and now. I didn't know where on Earth I got the courage to approach him after what I had felt before, _with _him.

"Sir…" I said, my voice firm, earning a stare from him and a clear sign of dismissal for my colleague. His eyes locked on mine, as he expected me to complete my sentence. Gathering the strength to face him was painful, really. "…can I excuse myself for a couple minutes?"

His eyes half-narrowed and I had the strange sensation he knew what I was feeling. A strange sensation that he knew exactly the reason of my discomfort.

"Keep on with the exercise. I'll be right back." He declared to the rest of the class, while we both stepped outside the gym, the General closing the door behind him and scrutinizing me terribly after that. A thick silence followed, strategically disrupted by his question.

"What seems to be the problem?"

_Oh, fuck you_.

"I need to go to the girl's restroom." I lied, my face completely altered. The anguish I felt mixed with anger, a very dangerous combination I haven't felt yet.

"You're lying." He declared, neutral. Solemn. His eyes seemed to burn against mine, almost glowing in the shadowy hall that decorated the gym main door. His right hand moved, clearly headed to my face.

"Don't touch me." I snarled at him, through my teeth. I was so furious I could punch him. Literally. _How dare he, to humiliate me like this_? And, as if guessing the turmoil I felt inside me, he whispered against my face:

"Tell me, in my face, what you want to say."

_Okay, just keep on with it_. _Don't compromise yourself_.

"I just need to-"

"Say it." He interrupted me, as if enjoying the way my mind and words struggled. It was very obvious by now I was restraining from saying something that I would definitely regret later.

"Leave me alone." I snarled once again, looking at him with my breathing altered, my watery eyes betraying me. His eyes remained on mine, and I never could expect the following words from him:

"Go. Now. Before I change my mind."

And before I could think, I was inside the girl's dressing room, changing to my regular clothing, tears falling from my eyes, as I sobbed silently, alone in that cold, tile-plastered precinct.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

* * *

><p>Next: <strong>Chapter 2. Hide and Seek<strong>


	3. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 2. Hide and Seek**

* * *

><p>I never wanted to skip school, but I guess there was a first time for everything.<p>

I couldn't even think about that man that had humiliated me to my core, in that damn extra class. After he and I had left the exercise room, after our little "conversation", he had let me go, for good. At least for the day.

I didn't even recall how I changed into my regular clothes and got out of school, half-running, not even considering the chance of, eventually, seeing him again.

He had seen me cry, and that was my worst defeat. I, a strong woman as I considered myself to be, cry in front of a _man_. Well, he wasn't just a man. He was a harsh, cruel military guy who enjoyed hurting people. He was a professional ego crusher. And I, unluckily, had been his source of fun.

All I could ask was why?

Why such unkind words, such malicious attitude towards me? I wasn't anyone to him. I couldn't pose him any threat. So why punish me so severely?

I guess there was no answer to that. The man just seemed to enjoy massacring me, period.

When I got home, I was finally alone to cry my eyes out completely. Chris would arrive later, and I was willing to bet she was going to excuse herself to death for not being able to cover me and, most likely, she would question me about him. "_What did he say? What did he do?_"

Yeah, she would ask me that. And I didn't want to answer her. Just the mere thought of that man sent shivers along my spine.

His eyes. They were remarkable, in the worst way possible.

His touch. _Strangely familiar_. When he touched me, it was like I was able to recall events I didn't know existed. There was this smell of pine and… dense forest, the soft sound of water running, far, far away from me… from us.

I felt like I was transported to a faraway place, when the contact with him deepened. Even if it was mainly occasional, circumstantial, like that moment in class.

This was all too weird to share. I couldn't afford to say anything to Chris about this, because I knew already to where her line of thinking would lead. Romance, attraction. And that was pretty much it.

That night I had trouble averting Chris attention and her constant questioning.

"Sora, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I emphasized.

"No, you're not. You were crying, weren't you? God, it's my fault!" Her tone was painful and I took my time looking her in the eye and clarifying things with her.

"Stop it, Chris, it's not your fault and you know it. That… man is… different. He knew you were lying, there was nothing you could have done."

"He could have been softer on you." She said, angry.

"But he wasn't. Let it go. I already did." I declared, half-lying.

"What about his next classes? How are you going to-"

"I don't have any intention of attending his classes."

That one earned from her a serious eye bugging.

"Sora!"

"I won't go." I affirmed, completely calm. _No I'm not_..., my mind reinforced.

"What are you going to do?" Chris curiosity felt intriguing.

"I'm going to talk with the Dean. That _man_ can't make me to go to extra classes. Extra classes aren't official."

"How are you going to justify yourself?"

"You'll see." I said, smirking.

* * *

><p>Next day after class, I went to the Dean's office, where a long, persuasive conversation took place. In my defense, I used several weapons to strike with, such as the need of extra time to study, to keep on the high grades; the apparent incompatibility with the extra class schedule and… well, bus schedules to go home and… several more discreet lies I used to make my point.<p>

As I was one of the best students of this school, I didn't need to make extra effort. The dean elaborated a written justification, freeing me of the attendance of extra class.

I sighed in relief after he was done with the document.

"Well, there you have it." The Dean said, handing me the document already inside of an official envelope.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate your understanding."

Okay, I had to mind my manners. I was the least I could do. Besides "thanking him" to death.

"You may deliver it to the teacher responsible." He declared, and my faint smile disappeared at once. _Oh-uh_. Wasn't expecting that one.

"Me?" I whispered, feeling lost.

"Yes. It's perfectly fine, you can do it yourself."

_No I can't_.

"Oh…okay."

Damn. It wasn't okay – far from it. I was already thinking that I didn't have to see his face anymore and now… this. I had to deliver him the justification, in person. The mere thought of that sent shivers up my spine.

Worse, I had a bad feeling. I had a feeling he… wouldn't agree with it silently. He would not – simply – accept it. My gut was telling me… things were not going to be that easy.

Silently, I excused myself from the Dean's office and I walked, headed to the cafeteria, where I had left Chris ten minutes ago.

I resumed to silence the rest of the day. Even Chris found me strangely introspective, yet knowing I had succeeded in getting the justification from the Dean.

"Are you okay, Sora?"

_Fuck, no_. My mind was terribly restless, as the moment of truth quietly drew near.

"Not really."

"It's done. Just relax." Chris smiled, so unaware of my little tragedy here.

"It's not going to be that simple." I admitted, eyeing something far away from us.

"What makes you say that?"

"I _feel_ it."

My tone had sounded terribly dramatic, to say the least. My friend Christine didn't like it one bit.

"Sometimes you scare me, you know? The things you say…"

"I'm telling you, Chris. This man's not going to let me go this easily." I continued, trying to tell her with my eyes what I couldn't say with words. The sensations this man evoked on me? It felt more like a _curse_.

"You make it sound like he's a demon or something."

_He is_…, my mental voice answered. _He is going to corner me and eat me alive._

"Are you going to his class today or not?" Chris insisted, eyeing me.

"I have to deliver him the justification." I said, knowing I had no chance and not liking it one bit. As usual, Chris's vision on life was far pinker than I could afford.

"Everything's going to be fine, Sora. You're making a big deal about it. The man's military, he has strict ways and we're not used to that discipline."

"Yeah." I said, not knowing what else to say, realizing the alternatives were few. Run from him and risk staining my record for failing class… or facing him and that was it. It looked like the odds were against me anyway.

"You'll see he won't make a fuss about it. Besides, the class is not legally mandatory. You're not one of his soldiers." Chris stressed, smiling at me. God, she was such a good friend, supporting me and trying to convince me everything was going to be okay…

"I guess I'm not…" I whispered, decided to face the man once and for all. I hadn't done anything wrong. So, why was I felling like this?

"So, let's get going?"

"Yep." I said, trying to convince myself that I was going to succeed. It was just a little talk, what could go wrong?

"I'm gonna be there, next to you, as always. Don't worry." Chris said, smiling openly at me, while we stood with our bag packs and books on us.

"Thanks, Chris."

Once we got to the gym, the intimidating form of that man standing with his arms crossed, literally waiting for the last ones to get there, couldn't inspire more fright – and a strange type of beauty, at the same time. My fragile mask of strength almost fell down right then and there, as he eyed Chris completely dressed for class and I… completely dressed with regular clothing – clearly not dressed for his class.

"Inside, Miss Solano." He said, as he gestured for Chris to get inside the gym, leaving me without my supportive company.

I gulped, trying to get a grip on myself.

_It's okay, you're not doing anything wrong_…, my mind reinforced, before I started speaking.

"Uh…Sir?"

"Miss Sukiru." He said, his tone slightly bored. "Why aren't you properly dressed for class?"

"Please, Sir." I said, gesturing him with the envelope I had on my hand - my justification for a complete _out_ of this hell. Meeting, seeing this man was truly becoming an inferno.

"And what is this?" He declared, visibly not impressed. God, he was implacable like steel.

"A justification, Sir." I clarified, clearing my throat and avoiding his stare shamelessly. I had a feeling he enjoyed the effect he had on me.

"On?" He asked, while he removed the piece of paper from the envelope, his fingers so strangely delicate.

"I'm not attending your classes anymore, Sir. The Dean allowed me not to." I declared, my voice failing at the end.

The man in front of me read whatever it was written in there, but didn't flinch a bit. His eyes met mine and he put the paper inside the envelope, handling it up to me… again.

"He allowed…but I don't." He affirmed, his eyes on mine.

"Sir!" I said, my face appalled with such… defiance. What was that supposed to mean?

"Go and get dressed." He said, making a sign with his hand, his tone revealing a little impatience. And that made me snap at that exact moment.

"You can't make me! I am not going to-"

He didn't let me finish.

"Let me tell you, I _can_ make you." He said, his face suddenly close to mine, his stance petrifying me completely. I even stepped backwards a little. "I can _take you_ against your will to that dressing room and dress you myself for my class, because the content of this piece of paper means _nothing_ to me."

He almost snarled at the end of the sentence, and I couldn't help but to shiver at the reference he had made of _taking me _and _dressing me himself._ It held the most inconspicuous meaning… clearly depending on the circumstance.

"You have no authority over me!" I reacted, my self-control already lost and obviously – not realizing what I was saying, who I was actually addressing to. I knew I was crossing the line here. And stepping on dangerous ground. But I didn't care.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." He said, half-narrowing his eyes. His fair complexion bared resemblance to an angelic entity – a rather handsome and scary one.

"I don't care what you think. I have permission. Period."

_Hell yeah_!

"We'll see about that." He said, smiling deviously and stepping inside the gym, closing loudly the door, leaving me standing there, facing that closed door, while I listened to my colleagues warming up, under a shower of orders.

Mesmerized, my eyes faced that door for several minutes, as the envelope I held on my hand remained there, my mind astray… and a terrible feeling of impotence washing over me.

_What have I done_?

The following days were surprisingly calm. Chris didn't mention a thing, extra class taking place at the usual time and place – classes I didn't attend.

However, my daily routine had been strangely altered. Morning class were great and relaxed, but after lunch time a terrible and disturbing nervousness invaded me. And I knew damn well why. It was that _man_. The hour of his class approached – so, as time went by during afternoon class… higher were the chances of _me_ seeing _him_.

The mere thought of that made my physiology shift completely. My concentration decreased, my nervousness peaked.

I was – shamelessly - playing hide and seek with that man. The breaks in between classes were spent inside the classroom, and I avoided the halls with all my strength. I couldn't risk seeing him – I couldn't risk facing him, staring at those eyes, feeling… the things I felt when he was around.

And, most of all, I had to keep all this to myself. If Chris knew - or dreamed – that I was hiding from the General and the reasons why I was doing it…she would think I held some stupid infatuation for the man.

And that was the last thing I needed right now - because it was obviously not true… and a total, complete idiocy.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked, a little surprised.<p>

It was Monday afternoon and I had been called to the Dean's office in the middle of the last class of the day. It was half past 4 p.m. And I couldn't help but to wonder – what could possibly justify this? A sudden call-out of nowhere? Weird.

"Yes, Sora, come on in." Tiredness was all over the form of that man, and his face didn't hide a thing – the Dean was annoyed. Something was definitely wrong, and I didn't have a clue of what the hell was going on after all. Or, on the other hand, what did I have to do with it, anyway.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" I asked, curiosity winning over.

The Dean took his time to sit and eye me thoroughly.

_Oh-uh. Not a nice thing coming from there_…, my mind warned me.

"General Sephiroth came to see me early this morning."

_Oh, crap_. I only had time to close my eyes out of despair. That freaking bastard had been low! Complaining to the Dean? God, were there any limits to that man?

Dean's words interrupted my caustic line of thinking.

"To be honest, I never thought that you would disappoint me like this. I didn't expect such thing from a model student like you."

_Oh God. No, not that_. I was starting to hear my heartbeat, anxiety invading me merciless. The Dean's speech cut my despaired line of thinking.

"There is no excuse for what you did. The General is making us a favor and you were extremely rude towards him." His words couldn't be more incisive. Not to mention unfair. For a second, all I could imagine was what on Earth did the man say to make the Dean react like this… against me.

Okay, that was it. I had to justify myself here.

"Rude? But I-"

"No, Sora." The Dean cut me, not giving me a chance to say a word in my defense. "You lied to me bluntly. There is no excuse for that."

_Lied_? What the…? What was he talking about? What had the General said to make him conclude something like this?

"Sir, but I-"

"You'll be suspended. Three days, starting tomorrow." The Dean interrupted me, his voice thick and mandatory.

My eyes opened wide, and I felt all the blood above my neck disappear, headed somewhere to… oh, I didn't know. Outer space, perhaps?

Oh man I had to solve this, fix it somehow… I had to. I had to say something to save myself… and my future.

"No, please sir, don't… a suspension will stain my record and… my prospect of going to university will be ruined. I'll do anything to… compensate for any offense, for everything I may have said or done. It wasn't my intention, sir, I swear-"

"You should have thought about it before doing what you did." More harsh words. _Oh my God_. Despair took over me and, as a reaction, my tone came out excessively high.

"But I haven't done anything! I am one of the best students in this school and I've never disobeyed or misbehaved! I don't deserve such punishment!"

My words mirrored the unfairness I felt. This was too much! Simply, too much. I was practically panting when I ended talking. And making a considerable effort not to cry.

"It's decided, Sora. You can leave now."

_Oh, no. No, no, no_….

"But, sir, can't you-"

"Leave. Now."

The final interruption and the Dean's ultimate statement didn't allow me to say not even an extra word or comment. Like a robot, I left the Dean's office and automatically I walked, towards some place I could be at, alone. I didn't care about the school bag pack, my notebook abandoned on the place I used to sit with Chris by my side. I didn't care about anything at all.

Sitting by myself at a concealed bus stop not excessively far from the school perimeter, all I could do was stare. Stare at nothing, at the void that surrounded me, at the unavoidability of the events that would take place from now on.

My life had been destroyed. My future had been annihilated – and all because a stubborn bastard couldn't keep his mouth shut and his ego at bay. No, he had to ruin me. He had to smash me like a bug. Me, a simple and miserable orphan with nothing more than shattered dreams.

I didn't know how much time passed. I had nothing on me, except for my clothes – not the home keys, not the mobile, nothing at all. All I had was… well, me and the desolation I felt.

And questions, lots of them. Why, why, why and why? Why me? Why did he have to do this? Did he imagine the consequences of this little… whim of his? It had costed me everything, everything I aspired was now... _lost_.

Sitting at that abandoned bus stop, I didn't notice time passing by. Hours must have passed, because the environment around me was getting darker. It was cold, an icy breeze blew, almost freezing my tears, that kept falling without warning, without intention of stopping anytime soon.

Suddenly, rain started falling. In that moment, my misery felt overwhelming. Thick drops of cold water chilled my scalp, my face, bathing my clothes. It didn't take much for me to feel that sensation of wet clothing on my skin.

Ruined, damp, cold, alone… fuck, all I needed was to be dead to be complete.

With my eyes closed, hands resting on my lap, lost in the middle of my depressing thoughts, I felt a presence coming out of nowhere. A form, a huge shape. It didn't take me much to realize who it was. It was a man.

It was that _fucker_. The idiot egocentric bastard that had ruined a life – my life, simply because I had gone against his stupid orders.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled, my stare focused on my lap. I had my jeans completely soaked.

He didn't answer. He just stared, like a freaking maniac. Superior. Victorious. His black frame, under the weak rain that fell, made me feel even more insignificant. But I didn't quiver.

"Did you come to see if your stupid plan worked out okay?" I declared, smiling ironically, not bothering to look at him. He didn't deserve eye-contact.

And again, he didn't answer. Superiority was all over him, all over his stance. Such calm, such stillness was starting to make me boil with anger and revolt.

"Are you happy now?" I declared, now searching for his eyes. "Now that you ruined my life, now that I get to be miserable for the rest of my existence?"

His face remained neutral, as well as his speech.

"Don't dramatize it. You defied me, and you've paid the price."

Pay the price? _Pay the price_? Ruining someone's future was not only a heavy price to pay. It was unfair. It was… cruel.

"You ruined any possibility of future I had!" I shouted, as I automatically arose from where I sat, facing that enormous man as if I was his equal. "Stay away from me, you… you psycho maniac!"

Despair took over me once more and my speech became altered, as I released the anger I felt towards the one that had changed my life in days.

"Who do you think you are? Ha? You're just a frustrated military who gets satisfaction out of ruining other people's lives! You are… cruel and… and…"

As the words and the tears came out, infantile sobs destroying the few dignity I had left, massive hands and arms reached my body, making me squirm with rage.

"Don't touch me!" I cried, my fists punching whatever I found, a gray drape enveloping me like a steel mist. I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't want him to grab my arms and body that way, making my form collide with his own, not allowing me to be apart from him "Don't… touch… me…" I sobbed, my face meeting a warm black fabric, where a manly, soft essence prevailed, tantalizing my senses and engulfing the tears that fell along, my eyes closing and my body giving in to the tiredness I felt.

The last thing I remembered was his strong grasp around me, while a peachy and herbal aroma materialized again, the sound of trees and branches and leaves moving according to the icy breeze's will, while the heat of inexistent sun rays met my form… and his.

* * *

><p>Next chapter:<p>

** Chapter 3. Worlds collide**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know, this is getting exciting. The man is crazy and she is despaired... what a wonderful combination. I wanted to thank you all for reviewing and for your supportive words. All your comments are most appreciated. :D**


	4. Worlds Collide

**Chapter 3. Worlds collide**.

* * *

><p>Dizzy, sleepy and comfortable, I felt strangely warm. The bed was soft, the sheets so smooth and… the smell. What was that remarkable smell? It smelled like a man's cologne – so sexy, so… <em>him<em>.

My eyes suddenly opened, to face a completely unknown surrounding. I sat, realizing I had an enormous black t-shirt on me – which wasn't, categorically, mine. It was male, and… oh, thank God, I had my underwear on, my hands checked, as they travelled along my body. On the other hand, my sockets were gone. As well as my clothes – which weren't nearby.

Taking a good look around me, I realized I wasn't alone. The dim environment bathing that bedroom matched the sneaky company I had, sat in a chair which looked very expensive. It didn't take much time for me to find out who it was.

"What am I doing here?" I said, my voice grave and annoyed, discreetly looking around, hoping I could find a lamp or some source of artificial light. I had no such luck.

"I brought you here. You fainted, it seems." That voice answered me, and a couple of seconds after, soft light bathed the room. It was a bedroom, very monochromatic and simple, no decoration. The furniture was dark and the sheets… were not. Sky blue and a very silky touch were enough for me to conclude it was expensive stuff. No wonder. The General didn't exactly perspired "economic crisis".

Looking at myself once again, I seemed more like a black smear swimming on the lovely blue I was immersed in. And not to mention the bed. What was this, king-size? I had to remember and focus on what he had told me so that I could say something adequate.

"Wait a minute, I don't faint." I said, a little appalled. It was true, I didn't faint. I never had fainted in my whole life, if I got to think about it.

"Well you did collapse in my arms." He answered, as serene as ever. "I don't know how you call it, but I believe the right word for it is _fainting_."

Okay now the sarcasm was back, by the end of the sentence. Right, the man was so all-mighty and freaking powerful. However, my mind didn't proceed with the ironic line of thinking I was determined into verbalize. Instead, I wanted to know what the hell had the man done with me after all. Not to mention what could he possibly have done with all my clothing.

"You took my clothes off?" I accused, my stare acid towards him.

"You were soaked." He said, with a slightly annoyed tone. "Be reasonable." The General added, as he remained sit in that chair, completely indifferent to the environment around us. The way he stared at me almost made me feel like I was trapped in some kind of virtual cage, incapable of running away, with no chances of freedom. Sat in the middle of the bed, half-covered with the sheets and blanket, I continued with my questioning.

"Where are they?"

"Where's what?"

"My clothes!"

_Duh_.

"In the dryer."

_No kidding_. Of course. And meantime what were we going to do? Play chess? No, I had to get out of this place – which reeked of being _his_ place – and make my way home. In the back of my mind, I wondered what time it was, how many time had passed since… well, since I was sitting in the bus stop depressing myself to exhaustion.

"Okay, you can-"

"Who are you, Sora?" He interrupted, visibly serious. I didn't like that one bit. "Who are you, where did you come from?"

The tone he applied reminded me of those questioning scenes in the movies. Okay, if I had done something very bad, I might have understood. But this? Come on, he had got to be kidding me.

"That's none of your business." I said, my eyebrow rising, sign that I wasn't going to answer him. Not now. Not ever.

"It is. And you know quite well _why_ that is."

Now his words scared me a bit. The reinforcement at the last part of the sentence almost made me tremble, as I tried to perceive what he was referring to. Memories of those strange moments where he and I were transported to a strange, faraway place, made me wonder if that was the reason he was questioning me about. After some painful seconds, I decided to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

And it was the worst decision ever.

Suddenly, he moved. He stood quickly and stepped towards me. From where I was, he seemed even taller than he actually was, and the way he approached me made me shiver with fright – because I knew what he was going to do, and the result of his next action would scare the hell out of me, as it did everytime.

"I'm talking about _this_." He spoke, low, his frame close to mine, his hand on my arm. Grasping it, as if he intended to take it off.

And it was automatic. Not a second passed by and the strange sensation appeared once again. His eyes locked on mine, as the sweet smell of trees and cold mountain water – a river, maybe – sounded, so far, so heavenly, so…

"God…" I said, blinking in disbelief, as I scanned the new scenario around me. "What is _this_… this place? Where…"

"I don't know…" His voice seemed lost, as his eyes searched now for mine. For the first time, I saw a little bit of confusion bathing his complexion. By now, he was already sitting next to me, our frames almost eye-leveled.

No wonder, this was his territory, he was the one taking advantage.

"It's… quiet."

Yeah, it was damn quiet – the silence was thick as a wall and it felt heavy, surrounding us. I was only capable of hearing me – and him – breathe, evenly, as I surrendered to the power his stare held on mine, and I faced the bed clothes touching my skin. His hand never left my arm, and I felt strangely at ease with his touch.

"I like it there… with you."

I almost gasped as I processed his words. He couldn't be talking seriously. I didn't know what on Earth whatwas this, nor why this was happening, but I didn't feel that enthusiastic for having shared visions with a man like _him_. Him, of all persons!

"W-What?..." I whispered, not able of saying a word. I couldn´t believe my ears. "What are you saying? Are you insane?"

Yes, it was a fact. No person in his right mind would say something like this, would accept such bizarreness so easily. However, his answer surprised me.

"It's true. Don't deny it. I know you feel it too."

Oh, damn, I didn't want him to go that way. No, no, no way. If I allowed him a way to figure out my feelings… I wouldn't have peace for life.

"All I feel is hate, after what you did to me." I said, my tone harsh and accusing, as I tried to remove my arm from his grasp.

I didn't succeed.

"Don't." he said, his eyes serious on mine. The way he stared at me held the most terrifying power I had ever seen. And his hand remained on my arm. It felt warm. Only now I seemed to realize he wasn't wearing gloves.

"Don't what?" I said, my voice failing as I tried to avert my eyes from him. This situation was becoming very uncomfortable.

He searched my face, I didn't know why. But his complexion changed a little.

"I… can't explain this… but I feel that I know you."

I gulped. I had exactly the same feeling, but I didn't want to admit it to him. I was too appalled by the latest events. And this was… the most horrifying experience I had ever had with a man. I wanted out. I wanted out so badly I started to breathe heavier.

"I need to go home." I whispered, as I looked around, searching for a way out, for something… something other than this terrible oppressive vision and this man… holding me like he wanted to keep me.

"Don't cut me." he said, his form cornering mine. Easily, my back found the headboard of the bed.

"What do you want me to say? You're… freaking me out enough already!"

"Don't be afraid of me." he said, as he approached me, each time closer. His facial details were painfully beautiful, and his defined body started to make occasional contact with my knees.

"How can I not? Have you taken a look on yourself?" I said, while I tried to make failed attempts of getting away, trying to escape from his grasp as my free arm searched for something other than him, his body, his touch. But my hand could only find the smooth, ungraspable wood of the headboard. My exaggerated and rough attempts to get away had me laid down on the bed, my back now completely compressed on the mattress, the cold cotton making me shiver, as I saw him tower over me, mimicking my stance above me, as I felt, gradually, his upper body contact with my own, and his arms and hands, wickedly confident, enveloped me like I was cocooned within him. I felt my naked legs and feet meeting the fabric of his pants, and I realized I had no chance of escaping.

Suddenly, I felt how I was so close to tears, how despair fueled my fright. After all, I was only a girl – a very inexperienced girl who had a huge man all over her, with nothing more than an over-sized t-shirt and cotton white lingerie on. Curiously, he was the man who had changed my life in less than two weeks and my lack of clothing didn't seem to bother him the way it did to me.

"Sora…"

His voice sounded so tender, so unusual, so… close, too close, considering what I was used to. I sensed his warm breath in my cheek and I tilted my head to the opposite side, reflexively.

"Oh, God…" I whispered, my tone powerless. This time, I didn't have strength for more than a subtle whisper. "Please… don't hurt me." I begged, with trembling voice.

Without any other option, I closed my eyes and abandoned myself to my luck.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**ephiroth's POV**

* * *

><p>I almost gave in to the temptation of telling her "I wouldn't.", "Not you." ,"Never.", but I had the feeling she wouldn't believe me. Shivering, fearing me with all her soul, she remained there, beneath me, fearful that I would hurt her terribly.<p>

And all I could ask myself was who this young woman was, a being who seemed to be part of me, even when I wasn't around her? Who was her, from where had she come from? What was that place, where was it? That place to where we were constantly being transported to, when our skin touched, when our eyes met. Was it real?

Was this a shared fantasy? Or… a prediction? A gift from a higher entity, warning me of what would come? If not, what was it then?

All I knew was my control easily slipped when I was with her. The closer… the worst. There was this constant urge of touching her, of making sure she was there, for me, every time, every hour of the day, making sure her mind was only filled with thoughts of me, and only me. That I was truly the one that completed her mind… and body.

_My dear one_…, my mind whispered to her, while she kept trembling, entangled in my arms, my face next to hers. The smoothness of her skin was alluring. Temptation took me, gradually.

My heart beat harder, a sound I didn't remember hearing – for a long time now. My breathing rate changed, and my soul ached… for her. My will was channeled to her, to her presence, to her form, resting under mine, fearing me so absurdly.

My body wanted her. Badly. I felt the power of longing dwelling inside me, side by side with duty, honor, control. However, today, that battle was long lost. I had given in before I even noticed. I desired her, and I wasn't going to stop myself. I wasn't going to be rational. I wanted her to the point of not caring for anything else entirely.

Not even the fact that she was younger than me; not even the fact that we were teacher and student. Worlds apart, colliding.

My hand traveled to her face. Her breathing peaked while she remained with her eyes closed. Her quivering hands rested now against her chest, as if she was protecting herself from something. Maybe preventing her own heart to exit her chest, judging by her anxiety.

Her softness guided me. With eyes half-closed, I re-positioned myself, my face searching hers, my nose touching hers… and finally, my mouth finding her lips, exerting a soft pressure, absorbing the feeling, letting myself go and enjoy such amazing moment.

My eyes closed automatically. It felt like heaven.

Her lips seemed to be made of the finest silk, adorned with exquisite, tender flesh. It felt addictive. It felt…

_More. I want more_.

Slowly, I left partially her lips, for brief moments, never breaking full contact. I half-opened my mouth, trying to give her the hint. She caught it quite well, mimicking my last action almost instantaneously.

Again, I closed contact with her full mouth. Now, with our lips entwined, it was easier to let myself go and kiss her… deeply.

The slight touch of my tongue in her lip startled her. She wasn't expecting it, or then… she wasn't experienced in this. I had a feeling she wasn't.

With fearful, naïve moves, I sensed her giving in to my pressure. Clearly, she didn't know what to expect. Oh well… neither did I.

After a slow process of full mouth contact, finally I was capable of tasting her properly. Our lips moved in consonance, as our tongues made contact, exploring, teasing, tantalizing our senses.

She was amazing. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted more of her. More kissing, more touching. More. Simply, just more.

The kiss eventually faded to simple lip contact, here and there, while I felt her breathing in my mouth, urgent, wanting more but not daring to touch me.

Even in her naïveness, she was so desirable.

Her trembling hand found my face and I felt how, slowly, she was breaking contact with me. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and, as our stare met, I sensed how confused and frighten she felt.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered, her voice giving in her stress. I sensed how tense she felt, and how easily she would break, if I didn't say something fast.

"I like you."

Yes, I did, as I processed the words myself. I did like her, indeed, and I had no idea why. It was something that my body felt, that my insides compelled me to sense. It felt as strange as overwhelming.

"How can you like me if you barely know me?" She suddenly said, her eyes lost somewhere in below my eye level. It was a good question - a question without a rational answer.

"I can't explain it." I admitted, as I searched her eyes, but I had no luck. Her quivering form half-beneath me was giving signs of evident stress…fright… and a hurtful desire of running away. _From me. From my touch_.

"Please..." She said, her voice shallow. "I need to leave. Let me-"

I didn't let her get to the "Get off me" part. I moved immediately, our bodies ceasing contact and, before she could end up the sentence, I was off her, close to the bedroom door, my back to her as I interrupted her. "I'll take you home."

She reacted at once.

"No, it's okay, I-"

"It's late. It's dangerous out there for someone like you." I interrupted again, still in place, not moving, not looking back at her.

Sighing, I realized I couldn't... look at her right now. If I would see her again with my t-shirt on and those… legs, all that desirable flesh showing, I would not guarantee I would refrain myself. I was a respectable man after all, and I didn't want to scare her more than I already had.

"And do not worry, no one will see you with me." I added, my tone maybe excessively neutral, as I left the bedroom, closing the door behind me, leaving her alone in there and making my way to the kitchen, where the dryer machine beeped frantically, warning me the cycle was over… half an hour ago.

We didn't talk much while we were inside the apartment. I gave her the dried clothes, keeping my eyes on the ground, not wanting to see her in such diminutive garments again. Not a minute after, she exited the bedroom and remained on the hall, clearly waiting for me to say something.

Which I didn't. She did instead.

"I'm ready." She murmured, eyeing me with embarrassment and clearly avoiding my piercing stare.

I nodded and gestured for her to follow me. She obliged, not making a noise, not saying a word, her eyes fixed on the ground.

The elevator ride was silent, as well as the infinite footsteps necessary until we reached my car. I murmured in her direction "Get inside", not wanting to meet her eyes or… her indifference. Or… whatever was there, in her face, in her eyes, I didn't want to see it… because it disturbed me.

The engine started and off the garage we went, headed to the place where she lived.

"Thank you." I heard her say, as the car stopped right next to the door of her… house. Her voice… it had a familiar tone, something I was somehow used to but I couldn't recognize where from. All this strange familiarity bothered me, annoyed me… weakened me.

"It's nothing." I answered back, my eyes on the lot across the street, as my left elbow rested on the car window as my gloved hand lingered close to my nose, while my other arm rested on my leg. Man. If I looked at her right now, I had the sensation I would lose it right here, right now.

"I…"

_No, please don't speak_.

"Don't say anything. Come to me when you feel like it." I interrupted, realizing it was the better thing to say to her. Honestly, this was too much for me, no wonder she was freaking out with all of it. She was a teenager – what was I expecting, anyway?

I was clearly loosing capacities here. Where in the hell was my rationality?

"Good night." She suddenly said, breaking up my train of thought. All I heard was the door, opening and closing. Then, silence.

I didn't resist. I looked in her direction. She was getting inside now. Not looking back, not… looking at me.

"Good night." I murmured, realizing I was saying it to myself.

I was alone in that car. And I was about to return to an empty apartment, with her smell imbibed in my sheets, in my bed… and in my soul.

* * *

><p><strong>And the story continues… <strong>

…**Next Chapter…**

_**...Surrender**_**.**

* * *

><p>AN - As always, you're all very welcome to R&R. :D

* * *

><p><em>Suggested OST track - Sleepthief - "Rainy day".<em> I reviewed the chapter while listening to this song and, don't ask me why, I found it extremely adequate to what happens in this particular chapter. Give it a try, it's a beautiful song either way. :)


	5. Surrender

**Chapter 4 – Surrender**.

* * *

><p>I found myself shivering, trembling as I closed the door behind me. Silently, I rested against the main door and stayed there, for a while, not believing what had happened this night.<p>

After two deep breaths, a strong sound startled me, making me jump in surprise, making my heartbeat peak. The clock.

_It's just the damn clock_…, I thought, trying to calm myself. _Get a grip, Sora. Breathe in and out calmly_.

It was damn easy to order my chaotic body to just… stop. Stop quivering, stop feeling fragile, stop thinking about him, stop remembering the kiss. Yeah, it would be very simple to do so, if his essence didn't remain all over me like a second skin. I smelled like him shamelessly, as if I had been touching him consistently.

_My God_…, I thought, despaired, _What have I done_?

Panic tears fell over my face, before I could control them. How did I let this happen to me, how did I let this man do this to me?

Unclothe me, threaten me, grab me and… kiss me. Like, for real, tongue included. Only the mere thought of it made me blush with shame… and desire. Desire of… wanting more of it.

The sensation I felt right now wasn't much different from the one I felt when the dean informed me I was suspended for three days. The despair, the misery, the impotency felt exactly the same. The only difference was… my state of affairs with… my provocateur.

What was I doing? What was he doing?

Did he like me…like he had said? Was that even true?

_Am I going crazy_?, my mind whispered, almost afraid of saying something very serious that could be overheard.

Tears kept falling, as I stared the darkness, the silence of that empty hall… until my name sounded like a thunder, a voice I knew too well.

"Sora?"

_Chris_. Finally, someone was there for me.

"Yeah." I whispered, without strength for more, as I remained there, my back still glued to the door.

"Come. Silently."

Okay. That meant she had lied for me, I already knew it. And I was willing to bet she had made a ridiculous lie about me to justify my absence after school to our tutors. They were kind and understanding, but we avoided getting on their nerves.

Once inside our room, we closed the door silently and I sat on my bed, facing the ground.

I didn't know what to say. Hell, I didn't know where to begin with in first place.

"Sora… are you okay?"

I shook my head. I had no strength for more.

"What happened?"

"I'm suspended. Three days."

Chris' eyes wide open as she processed my words.

"I'm ruined, Chris." I declared, as I sat on my own bed. "My life is ruined. Goodbye university, goodbye-"

"Oh… God, Sora, I'm so sorry." She interrupted, sitting as well next to me. "I brought your things home. I was so worried."

"I'm… okay, I guess."

Yeah. _Right_.

"Where have you been?"

As I processed Chris's words, images of me, half-naked under the General's sheets seemed to burn into my mind.

"Ah… around." I lied, hoping my face wouldn't give me in. Chris could be very perspective, when she wanted to.

"With all this rain?"

I didn't even know it had been raining.

"I… took cover." I said.

"Where?"

Oh, no. _Not details, Chris._

"It… doesn't matter." I said, closing my eyes. "My head hurts." I added, hoping that would avert her attention from… less interesting facts of this evening.

"No wonder." She said, sadness and support imbibed in her voice. "Don't worry, Sora, everything's gonna be allright, you'll see. Maybe the Dean will change his mind and-"

"Chris. This wasn't the Dean. This was the…General. He caused all this, because I refused going to his classes."

Chris's stare met mine, shock all over her complexion.

"This is ridiculous."

Yeah, it was. And sharing kisses with the man wasn't less ridiculous.

"I don't… want to talk about it anymore." I affirmed, hoping the subject would die soon. "It's… done and I can't change it."

"What are you going to do for 3 days in a row without class?"

"I'll figure something out."

"I'm so sorry, sis."

"I need to sleep, really."

"Okay." Chris smiled, leaving my side and hoping on her bed now. "Let's sleep then. But don't run on me again that way. You really scared the hell out of me, you know?"

_Oh, God, I knew that_!

"Sorry, Chris." I said, meaning my words. "I didn't do it on purpose. It won't happen again."

-/-

In the second day of my suspension I got a call from Chris by lunch time, informing me the Dean had called her to his office to contact me at once.

Apparently, my presence was needed that exactly afternoon.

Apparently… the Dean wanted a word with me.

Needless to say my remaining hunger disappeared right away, while I chewed uninterestedly a cheese and ham sandwich I had made at home.

_Oh, My God._

I didn't know what to think. What could the Dean possibly want with me?

Immediate thoughts of the General and his… inevitable influence on the Dean's opinion almost made my heart stop, making me gulp dry.

Oh, God. What if the General had said something about what happened the other day? What if… he had made up something to screw my life even more than it was? Would he be able to do something as vile as that? Make up lies about me?

I sighed, in horror.

If that was the case, I had absolutely no chance against him. Who was I to discredit him if he decided to say I fed an infatuation for him? That's right, I was no one. I was just a bug for him to crush, easily and cruelly.

With tears on my eyes already, I realized I had no chance but to wait and patiently… wait some more until 4.30 p.m. would come. Yeah, I would wait until the afternoon classes were over, to meet with the Dean.

And I would have to accept whatever he had to tell me.

Sitting outside the Dean's office, I couldn't feel more nervous.

Someone was inside talking with the Dean, for forty five minutes now. This wait was killing me. This anxiety consumed me.

_My God, what is he going to say to me_?

While I sat, my mind roamed, considering the most varied scenarios. Expelling, more suspension days, charges for harassing a teacher, charges from disrespecting a teacher… hell, I didn't know. The theories were immense. And all of them didn't help the current situation I was in right now, since my chances of going to college were… zero.

"Sora."

The Dean's voice calling at me woke me up from my mental nightmare. My eyes searched his and I stood.

"Come in." He said, leaving the door open for me to get inside.

I walked in, closed the door behind me and I took the liberty to sit, murmuring a discreet "Excuse me" while at it.

Then, I simply waited. Surely, for sudden decapitation.

"Well, Sora…" He started, visibly disturbed.

_Oh-uh_. This couldn't be a good thing. "Today I received an official order to remove your suspension."

My eyes widen and my mouth half-opened after the words were said. _He what_?

"General Sephiroth…" The dean declared and paused, and I gulped dry at the sound of his name. My heart constricted and I felt so vulnerable all of the sudden. "…confessed me that…" _OH MY GOD_! "… he confused the rules from basic highschool with the military ones."

_Uh_?

My face revealed total and utter shock.

"He admitted he applied excessive discipline and exaggerated punishments with the students, and… in your case specifically, he told me he wanted to remove the insubordination charge from you."

The dean stared at me, not knowing if I was going to pass out or simply stay there, still and mute as a tree trunk.

"He…" God, this was difficult to say. "…Said that?"

"The General _demanded_ that I removed the charge from you." The Dean clarified, on his hand a piece of paper with Shinra logo on it and a very fluid, large text printed on it.

"And, considering his written evidence, I don't have any reason to go against it."

"Oh." I said, speechless.

Well. I wasn't expecting this. Not at all. _Not in a thousand years_.

"Your suspension is officially off. Your record is clean again." The Dean declared, half-smiling. "Congratulations."

I couldn't just believe this. Was this done? Was this possible? Really? All this… nightmare? My God. I could go to University after all! I could… oh my God.

I felt an amazing feeling of happiness flowing inside me.

"Thank you." I said, feeling so happy that tears almost threatened to burst. "Thank you, sir, I-I-"

"Don't thank me." The Dean said, eyeing me with an eyebrow up. "Thank the General. He was the one removing the charge."

Oh. Right. Thanking the General? _Thanks, but no, thanks_.

Nonetheless, I couldn't help but to… feel guilty over it. Not that I should to, I mean, the man had ruined my life… and now he had solved the mess he had gotten me into.

"Thank you, Sir." I repeated, while I excused myself off his office.

"Welcome back, Sora." The dean smiled back at me.

Outside the Dean's office, I couldn't resist but to squeal an infantile and brainless scream of joy. I was so against public manifestations of blunt happiness, but… this time I couldn't care less. Screw the standards, screw my strict habits.

Without caring if the students passing by thought I was crazy, all I could feel was joy burning inside my chest.

I had my old life back – again. My projects, my goals, my dreams of grandeur. And a silly, yet sincere smile decorated now my face, as I headed home once more.

-/-

A week passed, and all seemed to get back to normalcy. Routines had been established again, I had caught up the subjects I had missed for two days and… well, I felt strangely renovated. Like, as if everyday a rainbow was outside to greet me.

I laughed more. I felt strangely dedicated to the subjects. And I missed the library immensely. My readings were far from done and I had to find a day to get back there and finally read what was left of-

Yes, well. Speaking of library… it reminded me the last time I had been there. With him, haunting me like a maniac, using that fine and eloquent speech when all he wanted to say was "_Get your ass in my class right now!_"

And, following logics, I remembered – everyday – the Dean's words: "_Don't thank me. Thank the General_."

Yeah right. And how was I going to do that? Approach him and just simply verbalize a very uncomplicated "Thank you"?

After moments and moments of reflection about the subject, I concluded I wouldn't be able to do it. Not that I shouldn't – I knew I should thank the man for… giving me my prospects of life back. But… I just simply couldn't. Not after what had happened in his apartment. Not after… our… amazing kiss and…

_Oh, for Heaven's sake_!

And as days went by, a strange form of remorse somehow consumed me. And it was starting to take the concentration I needed to do what I had to do. Even in class, I spaced out immensely… thinking. Thinking about how could I thank the General without facing him.

Yep, it was coward and childish, but I couldn't just see him. Not that deep down inside me I didn't want to… but I simply couldn't. Images of me and him, all the rushing, his taste and… his hands, all over me… haunted me. Like a freaking poltergeist.

I was avoiding him – and everything concerning the General. If someone talked about his class, I just shut my ears down. If someone mentioned him, I didn't talk or commented. Nothing at all.

If someone… God, if someone dreamed of what had happened a week ago… only the thought of it made me blush all over. of shame, of fear… and of desire.

Secretly, I longed for him and I knew it was so wrong. I missed him, and his touch and his smell… but I knew I couldn't. I mustn't.

It was painful, admiring someone like this, in such platonic and… impossible way. Sometimes… when I laid down at night, late night with Chris slightly snoring in our bedroom, cozy in my bed, I dared to remember… the touch of his lips on mine, the touch of his arms and hands grasping my body, the way he kissed me… without even realizing- geez, I wondered if he had realized at all I wasn't exactly… experienced at kissing. When his tongue touched my lips I felt like dying right there, in that moment. I had kissed boys before but… there had been no tongue. Never… tongues. But with him… God, it was like… _amazing_?

_God, I'm using too much of that word while thinking about him…_

Sighing, I closed my eyes out of despair.

It was all I needed. To be in love with him. To be in love with the man that had… argh, I couldn't even say it right.

And in the middle of all this nonsense stuff… there was him – kissing me back, and saying that he "knew me", that he, he "liked me"… God.

Really? Honestly?

A guy like him and… boring, plain me? Like, 20 years younger and… and… orphan?

Breathing in and out deeply, I tried to calm myself down for a few minutes, thinking about unicorns and green, floral landscapes, rainbows and birds.

No General. No hard decisions. No such things as his handsome body and beautiful face inside my head.

I needed peace of mind.

-/-

Eventually, a battle between remorse and stubbornness took place… and I ended up considering thanking the General for giving me my old life back.

I guess I would regret it later, but… I didn't know why, it felt like the right thing to do. I mean, insane or not, the man had cared for me. And the man had in fact restored my chances of going to University… So the least I could do about it was… thanking him?

_Yeah. Right_.

It took me several days to prepare myself for the … "meeting". I knew where to find him in the school, I knew exactly the places he went by – places I avoided without even thinking twice.

And one day, late afternoon, I decided it was it. Today would be the day. Or I would go insane with anxiety. All this "thanking him" stuff was already messing with my nerves.

_**6 p.m**._

The school was silent, few students roamed around. Students from Self-defense class had been dismissed about fifteen minutes ago, so… there was nobody there. In the gym. No students.

_Just him_.

Mutedly, I stepped forward the gym door, where I heard his voice – he was on the phone. My heartbeat peaked at that moment, and I felt an intense urge of running away and… flee. Get away from there, just… run.

Closing my eyes with a long sigh… I encouraged myself. I raised my hand and I… tried to knock. Several failed attempts followed.

_Damn it, Sora, just do it already.._., I whispered in my mind, reassuring my body and myself that it would be the best thing to do.

I had come so far… so why was I faltering now? Where were my guts, my strength?

With a deep intake of air, I knocked.

And I waited – not even a second, for his voice to resonate.

"Yes."

Okay, this was the moment. I was going to get inside and face him, tell him that I had appreciated his action and… that was it. Out of there.

Determined, even if I didn't know where I had gotten the guts to do it, I opened the gym door… to find him staring in my direction, his exceptional stare locked immediately on mine… and the memories of our last encounter popped in my head in that very same moment.

_Not a good moment to remind yourself of his tremendous kissing skills, Sora_…, I chastised myself.

"Close the door." He suddenly said, his tone neutral and low. His eyes left mine when I proceeded to close the door behind me. I didn't step forward neither stepped back. I just remained there, close to the gym door, incapable of moving.

And then, silence took us both.

It felt thick, imbibed with words and meanings that would never be said. And then, because it was getting very painful to bear… I spoke. He was not looking at me – he was somehow pretending to be entertained with a huge amount of ropes on the ground.

"I…" Yeah, it was hard. Talking to him, with him there, so close yet so far. "I wanted to say thank you." Okay, I was being able of doing it! "The dean removed the suspension and my record is clean again."

After my speech was done, I felt an immense sensation of relief. Like… if someone had removed a ton of toxic waste from my back.

The General didn't speak. He listened, and standing he remained until… until his magnificent voice sounded finally, his stare still very focused on what he was doing.

"It was an excessive punishment for a role student like you."

Yeah, it had been. Deep inside my mind, I agreed with him and I was very thankful for that. That he had cared to the point of reconsidering.

"Thank you." I said again. I had the feeling that if I said it a thousand times, it still wouldn't be enough.

And then, I realized our conversation was over. He didn't stare at me and - I, on the other hand… did, and well, things were getting odd. My chest was starting to feel compressed and I… realized that all his indifference hurt me. It hurt me more than I would like to.

_Okay, he regrets it_., my mind concluded. Yeah, it seemed that way. He must regret the kiss, the words, losing control, taking me to his apartment… of course. What was I thinking, anyway?

_Silly Sora_, I chastised myself, as I turned to the door and my hand grabbed the door handle.

However, it was his voice that stopped me.

"How are you feeling?"

Reflexively, I looked at him. And when my eyes met his… oh, God. I wish I hadn't stared back. His eyes… looked so sad. Nostalgic. Painful. _Caring_. I had no idea that so much information could flow between two persons simply by… staring.

"Fine. I guess." My voice faltered while speaking. Oh, well. All those words were blunt lies, but… what could I say instead? _"You're all I think about?"_ Nah, no way.

"I miss you." He suddenly said, stepping slowly in my direction. "I miss those sensations, that place, the smell of your hair."

_Oh-uh._ His words, his stance, his… gorgeous hair and complexion, approaching me like a predator… overwhelmed me. _Oh my God._ His eyes were on mine the whole time, freezing my will and weakening my determination. I breathed heavier, knowing where this would end. He would reach me… touch me… and the inevitable would take place again.

Because – I knew - I wouldn't have the strength to stop him.

"Stop, please." I whispered, hoping he would listen to me. Meantime, the door handle suffered, excessively grasped by my trembling hand.

When he was a meter from me, he finally stopped… and took me in thoroughly. His eyes studied me, as if I was some kind of science project.

"Listen, if you…" He murmured, hesitating. "If you need something, anything at all, you know where to find me."

Considering carefully his words, I nodded. I was only capable of nodding, incapable of speaking.

And before my body betrayed me, I left that gym. I didn't close the door, I didn't look back. I just walked, robotically, praying that I would get home soon.

And when I reached the end of the school hall… I realized I had been running for a while now.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Next…** Chapter 5. A promise.**_


	6. A Promise

**Chapter 5. A Promise**.

* * *

><p>The bus had left me slightly far from the place I wanted to go tonight. Breathing heavily, all I could think about was how I had gotten into this monumental mess. Me, of all persons. How could I, rational and determinate, feel like <em>this<em>? Abandoned, alone… missing him terribly, thinking about him uncontrollably, like… like… like stupid, affection-dependent girls did.

He had to had something done to me, it had to be! This wasn't simply… _normal_. I wasn't like this, I wasn't… a person with needs like these.

A horrendous week of lack of concentration, constant thinking and no peace of mind had me deciding to stop this, once and for all.

I knew where he lived, and I had decided to go there and tell him to leave me the hell alone. For good.

Or I would lose my mind, my sanity. And that just simply couldn't be. I needed to study, I needed to focus. His residual presence, his tainting memories… didn't let me. And that made me mad. Very mad, boiling with anger and fury.

And since I had taken care of my problems since forever… this wasn't going to be different. I was going to solve this. Permanently.

And with the rush of a wild animal at loose… I walked, towards his place.

Oh, he was going to hear it. He was going to… God, I would tell him everything I had in mind plus what my mind would make up in that moment.

I felt my heart accelerated, my body quivering, adrenaline flowing through my body as the moment approached. The moment I would face him, finally, to speak my mind.

Luckily for me, a cold wind blew, cooling my nervousness and easing the heat I felt in my cheeks.

Before I knew it, I was in front of his apartment door. And strangely, he opened the door even before I had knocked.

_Stupid clairvoyant guy_.

His form – his beautiful, handsome, out-of-the-ordinary manly beauty almost made my determination quiver. _Almost_.

He was wearing black from head to toe, pants and shirt, sleeves halfway on his arms and his hair… oh, his hair looked the same I remembered_. Gorgeous_. And, of course, his drilling stare made my legs tremble, discreetly, a powerful reminder that – maybe - he held more control over me than I would like to.

"What did you do to me?" I snarled, my voice low but audible.

He blinked several times, not moving, not saying a word. Only a very obvious grin of satisfaction bathed his complexion. Damn. That made me angry.

"Get inside." He whispered. But I didn't obey.

"What is _this_?" I said, again, my eyes on his. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?" It was difficult to admit it, but I couldn't just simply consider _that_ normal. "Why are you haunting me? Even in my sleep…I don't have peace."

By the end of the sentence, I repressed a terrible will to cry. Despaired, without knowing what to do, what to say, which words I should use to insult him… all I could feel was the extreme anxiety of a teenager who didn't know how to handle strong emotions.

His arm reached my own and, before I knew it, I was inside his apartment, the door closed…and my back completely glued to the door. Our stares locked once more and he approached me slowly, not intruding – completely - my personal space. _Thank God_.

"I wish… I could explain. But all I have, all I know, is _this_… that you feel too."

His speech sounded to true… but the absence of answers annoyed me. The unavoidability of the facts, the way he put it… was simply something I couldn't admit.

"But I can't…" I mumbled. "You can't…We're… too different, and you're a teacher and I'm a student-"

"I'm not going to be a teacher forever."

_Oh, nice_. What a not-so-good direction he was about to take.

"But-"

"No." He said, stepping close to me, his scent enveloping me dangerously. "Don't find excuses to keep yourself away from me. It won't work."

_My God. I shouldn't have come here_. Panic invaded me, and all I could think about was how cornered I felt and how... easily all this would slip control.

"This weakens me. Make it stop." I admitted, closing my eyes for a moment.

"I can't."

_The hell you can't_.

"You don't want to make it stop!" I said, abruptly angry and facing him with all I had in me. All of the sudden I felt how uncontrollable admiration could turn to hate, just like that, faster than a speeding bullet. "Leave me alone! Let me-"

"You came to me…" He declared, interrupting me, not minding at all my angry words. His right hand and fingers touched my cheek and I shivered at the feeling. Okay, this was not what I expected to happen, at all. "You don't imagine how painful it has been… all this time away from you."

I breathed in deep in response to his declaration, my respiration shallow with the anxiety I felt. Oh, how I imagined exactly what he meant. For a long week, there had been nothing, no one in my mind but him. That ache, that feeling of loss was now gone, that I was close to him. It was so strange, to feel this attached to someone. Someone I barely knew, but it was someone I felt completely devoted to. Like my soul was part of his. Like my being couldn't exist apart from him.

It was as overwhelming… as incapacitating.

His face found mine without warning, invading completely my personal space. The anticipation of the so-expected moment made my breathing rate increase terribly, becoming uneven. I was almost panting, and we weren't even kissing. Only our foreheads touched, his soft skin against mine, burning my senses and making me want him even more.

_This is insane_.

My mind warned me, but I couldn't fight this feeling, even if I wanted. His arms slowly enveloped me, his body now close to mine, his smell surrounding me as a consuming cape, removing all vital forces from me.

I was drowning in his arms. Drowning in love, longing and despair, I surrendered to his contact, to the soft kiss that was about to take place. I wanted that as much as he did, I could see that now. It was like everything around me could only make sense with him next to me.

My eyes shut down automatically. I wanted so much to be in control, but there was no such luck for me. He grabbed me, breathed me and made me sense and feel things I didn't know existed. After all, I was only eighteen and… I never had been truly in love before.

His mouth was so familiar. His taste, so addictive. And yet, he was the first man I had ever kissed decently.

_Do I know you_?

Before I knew it, there was that sensation again, this time stronger. It felt like time-travelling or… I didn't know. The only certain I had was … I was somewhere else. Physically, maybe not. But mentally, without any doubt, I was in _that_ place again.

I dared to open my eyes, afraid of what I would see.

The man holding me tightly remained close to me, his face, so tender, so strangely known to me… looked at me, as well, and I realized he understood, as well as I did, that we were – together – in a strange, faraway place.

It was a bedroom, and smelled of peaches. I didn't know from where the smell came from, but it was nice. A large bed, with black cotton sheets and a dark grey blanket decorated the center of that huge room. There was few furniture. A closet, a drawer closet and a nightstand. There was a door-window that lead outside. Outside… all I could grasp was green. A forest and mountains. A wooden porch, that most likely surrounded the whole house. _House_?

"_What_ is this place?" I whispered, my hands grasping his clothing, next to his chest. My mouth was now lingering close to his jaw.

"I don't know… but it's mine. I feel it."

His voice sounded genuine. He was telling the truth.

"What are we doing here?" My curiosity was authentic.

"I don't know…" He whispered, his mouth searching for mine once more. A chaste and tender kiss took place before he spoke again, his mouth partially on mine.

"I know this place… But from where?"

"It won't go away…" I answered, with my eyes closed, but certain that we still remained on that exact place… because the smell was unmistakably unique.

"Do you want it to go away?"

"No… I mean, I… I don't know…"

"It comforts me." He admitted, as he teasingly nibbled my lower lip. "Do you feel it too?"

"I-I…"

His mouth found mine again, this time resolutely, and all coherent thought abandoned me once more. His lips glued to mine, his tongue unhurriedly, teasingly, caressing my own, my lips and the corners of my mouth, seemed to make that place each time more real, more special, more… tangible. It was one of the strangest things I've ever felt.

"I want you…" He whispered, with his breathing uneven.

I felt a slight shiver all over me. I was scared. I _felt_ frightened. I wasn't prepared to hear this…not in a million years.

"I…"

"I know you are untouched." He said, his mouth on the skin of my neck, just below my earlobe, as his hand travelled to my neck, meeting my other ear. My heart almost exited violently my chest cavity… with embarrassment. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't speak... all I could sense, all I could feel was the teasing touch of his lips on my skin. And, as my eyes focused that wooden ceiling, all I could think was… _Is this real? Is this really going to happen?_

"That makes me want you even more." He whispered, with his mouth on my ear. All of the sudden, sudden cardiac arrest did cross my mind as a very likely incident. So, I decided to avert the subject from our conversation… as discreetly as I could manage.

"Don't say that. You can't possibly lik-"

"I didn't know I could."

"You barely know me, that's not possib-"

"It is not a question of how long we have met." He declared, his stare grave on mine. "It's something larger than just, simply, desire."

His face was so serious… so decided. And I was there, trapped in his arms, without a word to say in my defense.

"This is insane." I whispered, feeling the quivering sensation all over me. "Oh, God." The fear I felt suddenly vanished away with his next words. Only to return again… highly potentiated.

"I'm in love with you."

My mouth half-opened and my eyes widened in amazement. _What_?

"You don't know what you're saying!"

He couldn't be serious. No one… had ever told me that. It wasn't simply… possible. Love? It was something so strange, so far away, never within my reach… No, it just couldn't be-

"I do. I feel it. It's unbearable without you next to me."

Okay, he wasn't helping.

"Don't…" I said, my voice failing. Any more of love declarations and I would certainly _faint_. Again.

"Look at me. Look at me, in these eyes you fear so much." I obliged, without options. His eyes… so out of the ordinary, so… "Can you see lies in it? Untruthful thoughts? Vile feelings?"

"No…" I answered, with all my heart. No, I didn't see in his stare nothing bad. Instead, I saw in there _dangerous_ feelings. Feelings I didn't know how to cope with.

"Then, surrender to me."

Words hadn't been said, and we were already laying on the bed, the soft fabric of that grey blanket engulfing me without mercy, as he stole my coherency with another kiss… and another… and another.

I couldn't count them anymore. Me and him, we were practically glued, incapable of separate. His hands… felt tender and smoothly explored the details of my clothing. Probably, because he was considering taking those off sooner than I might think.

At an excruciatingly unhurried pace, he removed our clothing. Nervous I felt, each time a piece of cloth had left my body, and slowly, very very gradually, my body made contact with his, each time more intimate, each time less naively.

He wanted me – physically, emotionally, he wanted me whole. He wanted me in every aspect I existed.

And I, albeit afraid – childishly frightened of him, a _man,_ that wanted me -, knew that it was too late now.

He would have me – tonight, in this place… and I wanted him to. Deep down inside my fragile shield of fears and hurt, I wanted him to have me. Share with him a special moment, a special part of me… that I sensed… it had belonged to him all along.

-/-

Our drive home couldn't be more awkward.

He drove in silence, focused on the road. I remembered… how his apartment was located beyond the city limits – I had to take two buses to get there and then walk a while to get there. It was cold outside and cuddled the coat I wore to my form. Namely, my neck, which skin was slightly sensitive from the kisses, the soft love bites, the licking. Just the thought of me, naked in front of a man, for the first time in my life…made me blush with embarrassment.

"Are you cold?" He asked, interrupting my line of thinking.

"No, I'm okay." I said, looking at him, a soft smile decorating my face. His eyes met mine briefly, since he was the one driving. And what a shame his stare had to avert from mine. The intensity in his eyes was overwhelming – I felt capable of melting for him at that exact moment. His stare revealed such tenderness, such worry. Genuine concern, a feeling only capable to be nurtured by someone who actually _cared_.

His complexion rewarded me with a sincere, soft smile. It was so beautiful I could only smile back, wishing that moment never ended.

Once we got to the place where I lived, silence surrounded the place, only the constant buzz of the streetlamps scoring the streets. He pulled over softly, not making a noise, shutting the engine as silently as he could.

Yes, this was the hard part of our… relationship. The secrecy. The hiding. And the insecurity it caused on me.

As if guessing the tragic thoughts plaguing my mind, I sensed him holding my hand. Softly, his manly, iron grasp grabbing my small hand, as his eyes searched mine – and I had no choice but to oblige.

"I won't let you go." He whispered, his words almost making me cry. "I won't, Sora." His voice sounded so pure, so true.

_Was it real_? Oh, how I wanted it to be true.

"Promise." I murmured, my voice failing while a stubborn tear left my eyes. "I can't…" God, this was very difficult to say. This, speaking your heart out to someone, was something I wasn't used to. "… not without you. Not anymore."

My eyes had left his and I was now facing our entangled hands. He felt so good, so warm and-

"I promise." He said, not hesitating a bit. That earned direct eye contact from me. "We will figure a way. We're bound to each other in a way that... I can't live without you. So don't you think I'm going to leave you because that's not going to happen."

And those words held the most powerful potential.

"Please, please, mean what you are saying." I whispered in his direction, half-despaired.

"I mean it." He said, squeezing softly my hand within his. "Trust me… please?"

And when our stares met in that exact moment, all I could think was "_How can I not_?"

"I do…" I finally admitted, the moment of our goodbye… imminent.

"I love you, dear one." He declared, his tone low, surprising me completely - again. And, in the middle of all that crushing silence, his face found mine, and he kissed me softly goodbye.

It was time to leave. We both felt it.

"I'll call you." I said, recalling he had given me his mobile number a few moments before we left our apartment.

"I'll be waiting." He answered, his lips smiling against my own.

"Love you." I said, not eyeing him.

Swiftly, I exited his car, closing the door, not looking back. Because I knew I would break apart if I did. Because I knew his eyes would be my downfall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter... the finale...<strong>_

** ... Soon**.


	7. Saudade

_A/N: So I'm revamping this short-story, giving it extra chapters [maybe 3 or 4 more]. I'm going to make this a little more intense before the very end (that is already decided), hence I'm changing the rating. This is an** M chapter**, I'm sure you were all very eager to see (i.e., read) this. :) I really hope you like it guys._

_I'm waiting for your reviews guys! Bring them ON! Yay! Join my FB page for news and daily updating! :) [see my profile page.]_

_Oh and … The title of this chapter is a Portuguese word. I personally like the intensity it bears. Google it to find out :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. <strong>_**Saudade**_**.**

* * *

><p>I closed silently the door behind me.<p>

Everybody was asleep, Chris included. Her soft snoring scored our bedroom, and I proceeded stripping in the dark. I searched for my pajamas beneath my pillow and made my way to the bathroom we both shared.

Tomorrow was an ordinary day of class and I couldn't feel guiltier. I felt tired but sleep was completely absent. All I could see, all I could sense was his touch on me; his smell on me. His body… My God.

I had no idea sex was like this.

I felt sore all over. Like I had been working out until my muscles screamed in pain.

Sighing, I recalled his words, his promises. Were they true? Had he been speaking his heart to me? Because I had. And I had been bluntly honest.

I was so in love with him it hurt.

And the mere thought of that… defied all the laws of logic in the planet. Being with him was something that completed me to a level I didn't know it could possibly exist.

Feelings, like these, were as strange as overwhelming.

And yet, I felt whole.

Smiling to myself, all I could think about was the moment I would be seeing him again.

-/-

"Sora…"

Chris's tone was soft, as we both walked to school. The morning was spring cold, rays of sunlight already making an appearance. Uh, I knew inquisition was coming. Good God, how was I going to divert attention from me? I couldn't tell her the _truth_. It wasn't an option!

"What is it, Chris?" I asked, trying to keep my tone leveled.

"Are you… okay?"

I looked at my roommate warily. Why was she asking me this? The first thing that came to my mind was that I _looked_ different. Just like the way I felt. _Different_. After all, I wasn't virgin anymore. The mere thought made my cheeks hot. I could only hope Chris didn't notice that.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to sound casual. "Why would you ask?"

"I couldn't reach you yesterday. You left the phone at home and I… God, I didn't know what to say to cover you up."

Guilt grew on me like a fungus. I gulped, feeling terribly.

"I mean, you were at home and suddenly you _poofed_… I had to make up a lousy excuse and I was kind of hoping you could tell me what the hell is going on with you lately, Sora!"

Oh, my God. How was I going to manage this? I couldn't tell Chris I was romantically involved with the General.

"I had to… go somewhere and it took me more time than I expected." I justified, hoping that would be enough. "You're right, I should have said something, leave a note. I'll do that if… I poof again."

"_Somewhere_?" Chris quoted, smiling deviously. "What is it that you're not telling me, Sora Sukiru?"

_Oh, Christ_.

"It's not what you're thinking." I said.

_Right, the hell it isn't. It is exactly it!_

"Sora!"

"Christine Solano! Don't start with me." I warned, stopping dead in my tracks. I had to avert her attention from _him_.

"Who is he, Sora? Who's your dark knight?"

I smiled, closing my eyes at her choice of words. How accurate she was, even if she didn't have a clue!

"We're…" I started, hoping to find the right words. "… still getting to know each other. It's very recent Chris, I don't want to make a fuss out of it."

Chris's eyes were wide, her smile huge. It made me feel even guiltier, because my best friend was actually happy for me. Even if I was giving her scarce details and so not the truth. But that was Christine: genuine and warmhearted.

"Do I know him?"

_Yes._

"No, Chris-"

"He's from our school?"

_Yes_.

"No."

"Is he older than you?"

_Yes_.

"No, God, Chris… please, stop, okay?" I asked her, my heart heavy. I hated to lie this openly to my best friend.

Chris's smile faded a bit.

"Why all the secret, Sora, if you guys are in love with each other just-"

"It's not that simple, sis."

And another eye-bugging made us stop walking.

"What, is he married? Is it something illegal?"

My God, her imagination was terribly accurate - in a very distorted way.

"Chris. Please. It's nothing like that."

"Sora, you're killing me here!" She said, with a pained tone. Her eyes met mine, and my face flushed. "You're not giving me anything, are you? Not even a sordid detail?"

I answered her with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew it." Chris shook her head. "At least tell me he's a good kisser!"

Chris's mention to _good kissing_ revived recent memories that held tremendous power over me.

Images of me and him, mouths collapsed, tongues swirling, hands caressing and… my whimpers scoring the several moments we had passed together. Not to mention what followed next.

Redness all over my face gave up the intimacy I had already experienced.

"Oh, my, God, Sora!" Chris laughed, absolutely thrilled. "How I envy your luck right now, sis!"

_Yeah, you should,_ my mind teased, but I just resumed laughing with her.

We decided to rush our pace, or we would get late to our first class of the morning.

-/-

"So Thomas decided to intervene and hell broke loose in that moment." Nick said, as he told the story. Soccer practice had been yesterday and it seemed Thomas was finally marking his territory as a quality player.

"Oohh!" Everyone at the lunch table reacted, laughing as Nick talked.

Lunch break was one of those socializing moments that we, as colleagues, cherished the most. Late afternoons were to study, mostly, so since junior high that our little nucleus of friendship had lunch together at the school's canteen.

"You should have seen him, kicking the ball and…" Nick suddenly stopped, as if he was lost of words.

"And?" I said, hoping he would continue.

"Go on, Nick," Christine made a sign for him to continue, but Nick seemed out of orbit. His stare was lost in something… or someone. "What-"

"Mr. Simmons."

_That voice_.

It took me less than one second to recognize it. And a shiver ran through me at once. Desire, shame, embarrassment, excitement - all of it went through me in a rush of adrenaline. My heart threatened to exit my chest.

"General." Nick said, standing immediately.

"At ease, Nicholas." The General said, repositioning himself right behind me. His hands rested on the edge of the chair, and I felt the heat of his hands close to my shoulder blades.

"I would like to reunite with you and Mr. Weaver right after Self-defense class to discuss matters concerning next week's group tutoring. Any inconvenience?"

Nick gulped, silence invading the table.

"No, sir."

"And you, Mr, Weaver?"

Thomas's face looked like a frightened squirrel or something. I, on the other hand, was having a hard time focusing. All I could sense, all I could feel was his presence, right behind me, behaving so normally while all I felt like was screaming. For him.

Thomas nodded.

"Well then, I'll be going." The General said, his fingers now discreetly entwined in my hair. I could feel the soft pressure his fingers applied, a gentle caress that meant everything he couldn't express in words, at least in that moment.

How could he do this? Tease me this way right here, in front of everybody? I was barely able of containing myself and the urge I felt just to close my eyes and lay back, rest against his hold.

"See you then, General." Nick said, for all of us.

In a swift move, the General moved and went away, leaving us all in a disturbing silence.

"Man, he's _stiff_." Christine declared, softening the environment.

"Yeah." I said, my voice weak. He was stiff all right. I knew that first-hand.

"Relax, Sora, the man didn't even talk to you." Chris declared, somehow surprised with my muted reaction. "He's scary, I know, but he's no monster about to eat you!"

Everybody looked at me, hoping I would answer to that.

"Uh… I can't deal with his presence. It's terrifying." I lied, hoping my shaky self could be obvious enough to convince everybody.

"I kind of agree with that…" Thomas said, eyeing me.

"You chicken-hearted jerks!" Chris said, laughing out loud.

We all smiled at her, returning slowly to our previous subject.

-/-

Next day, I went home alone.

It was afternoon and I left school an hour early because I skipped self-defense class. But of course I did.

After the scene the other day at the canteen, I didn't know how to cope with the General's presence around. It was difficult, it was painful.

My heart rate peaked every time he approached me in a mile radius.

When I finally got home I was informed I had mail. Resting on the hall furniture, there was an envelope addressed to me.

There was no addresser. But I knew from who that envelope was.

_Him_.

I grabbed the envelope and put it inside my notebook. And I made my way towards my room, my legs trembling.

Inside my bedroom I sat on my bed, nervously. I scanned the envelope several times before gathering enough courage to open it.

Finally, when I unfolded the paper, inside I found… a phone number.

Just that.

I blinked a couple of times before reaching for my own mobile phone. I hesitated several times before dialing the number. Meanwhile, I imagined all the scenarios: a trap, a joke, someone that had found out about us… uh, I didn't know.

The phone beeped, over and over again. When I was already considering hanging up, a soft click sounded.

I looked at the phone's screen, where the seconds showed, slowly.

"Hum… hello?" I whispered, not knowing exactly what to say or what to think.

A painful second passed by.

"Sora."

His unmistakable voice soothed me immediately. His image filled my mind, all my thoughts. Oh. I missed him terribly.

"Yes, it's… uh, me." I said, feeling terribly exposed.

"I know." He answered, with a painful sexy tone. "How are you… since, you know?"

Ooh, God. Since _that_ moment. Right.

"Oh. Fine, I guess. Yes."

Christ. I couldn't sound more ridiculous, even if I tried.

A long and silent moment followed, making me doubt he was still online. I was the one breaking the silence.

"Aren't you in class?"

"No."

"What about your… meeting?"

"It's over."

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"I… Are you… uh, home?"

"I am."

"Oh."

A painful pause followed and I felt suddenly out of words.

"I'll be waiting."

And he hung up, leaving me frozen in time and space.

My heart beat roared in my ears, my body shivered with his words. I was actually having a hard time processing his speech.

I breathed in and out several times, loudly, biting my lower lip out of reflex. My God, was I going to see him again?

The reasoning in my mind was swift and immediate: I _was going_ to see him again. It scared me and incited me.

The prospect of intimacy with him - again -, made me blush.

And, without further thinking, I went to my bathroom, headed to a relaxing shower.

-/-

I walked nervously towards his apartment.

God, the mere thought of seeing the General made butterflies grow in my stomach. It made my breathing uneven. It made me… anxious for him, in a way I wasn't used to.

I didn't know feelings were this powerful. I didn't know… I didn't even imagine _loving_ someone could be this intense, this… insane.

My feelings for him took my focus, my concentration away, re-arranged my priorities reflexively.

It was so strong it hurt.

Twilight fell upon the city, coating the suburbs with an orange light. The sun was powerful, slowly disappearing as the horizon line engulfed it.

I knocked, three times as I usually did. I didn't use the door bell.

A second later the door opened.

And the first thing I saw was his silver, silky hair, resting triumphantly on his shoulder. The General wore black from head to toe. Black shirt, black trousers, naked feet. His forearms were at sight, the sleeves of his shirt up 'till his elbows.

His sexiness took my breath away.

I blinked, frozen right in front of him. Was he real? What this real? How could a man like him like me?

My heart constricted at that very same thought.

His right hand reached my own and he pulled me inside, closing the door silently. I didn't utter a word.

"What troubles you?" He whispered, closing the distance between us.

His arms surrounded me and his face rested close to my temple. His soft breath tickled my hair, my scalp, and I closed my eyes, rejoicing with the feeling.

With my eyes on his neck, I tried to gather enough coherence to say something adequate.

"I…I was thinking about how…" God, this was difficult to admit.

"How…?" He quoted, now with his lips on my right cheek. His slow descent was driving my hormones crazy. Not to mention my heart beat.

I breathed in, deeply, hoping strength would come out of someplace inside me.

"About how insanely gorgeous you are and I am just…"

_Just… plain_, I thought. Normal, regular, ordinary.

So unlike him.

"Sora," He said, now with his face completely glued to mine. His lips grazed my own, softly and reassuringly, as he prepared to speak again. "I'd wished you could see yourself through my eyes. That way you wouldn't feel such silly timidity."

I closed my eyes, not knowing what to say to him. All I felt was embarrassment and insecurity.

Out of reflex, my face tried to hide. Oh, I didn't know…, the crook of his neck, his chest, it didn't matter. All I wanted was to conceal the compressive sensations I was feeling.

His right hand stopped me. Specifically, his hand and fingers met the line of my jaw and neck, not allowing me to hide from his magnificent stare.

His face met my own again and our mouths were perfectly angled, yet not touching. I could feel his breath, hot and moist on my lips.

"How many times will you have to hear it from me, Sora?" He whispered, nipping at my lower lip. "I will say the words until they are part of you, marked inside you like fire, if that's what it takes."

I whimpered, a primal form of answer. His mention to 'words marked inside me' stirred up things inside me allright.

I was the one closing the distance. His lips immediately glued to mine and started moving with a grace and a rhythm I couldn't possibly describe.

I felt hot all over. All I felt was him - his touch, his taste, his essence all over me, driving my sanity astray.

He was consuming. It was like he had the power of extracting vitality from me. My knees threatened to fail and my grasp on his hair, on his face wasn't soft.

I wanted him and needed him in a way I could only classify as… passionate. Wild. As vital as oxygen.

In a sudden movement, he grabbed me and I realized I was on his arms, my feet off the ground. He was taking me, princess-style, to someplace else but his hall.

Oh, yes, I knew it.

_The bedroom_…, my mind whispered.

The confirmation was swift, as I felt soft and cold fabric beneath me, caressing my back.

His lips and eager mouth didn't leave mine in the whole process. And my arms and hands were attached to his neck like handcuffs.

I felt the mattress sway, a sign he was on it, partially above me. I welcomed the heat from his dressed body, even if my hormonal mind had taken over my body completely. All I could think about was him - naked, glorious and powerful all over me, ready to take me.

"Are you sore?" He asked, in between kisses.

Oh. Right. I opened my eyes to find his own, on me, like a hawk about to eat the prey. Okay. That was sensitive territory. I immediately remembered the pain. Our first time together had been a little difficult, given my immaculate state.

"Uh…just a little." I breathed, hoping that wouldn't kill the atmosphere. "I'm okay…" I added, searching for his lips again, smiling at him.

God, I wanted him so much right now, I didn't care if it was going to hurt a bit. Besides, the pain was supposed to soften with practice. Right?

I giggled at my own logics.

"What is it?" He asked, amused.

"I want you," I admitted, feeling a little shy with my sudden boldness. "I just…want you." I repeated, surrendering to my impulsive need of having him close to me - again.

His eyes met mine and I realized my words were catalysts to him. His hands left my body to start unbuttoning his shirt.

I closed my eyes, giving in to the sensations. His mouth was on mine again, languidly exploring me, as my hands dived in his hair. It felt like a silky blanket.

Hot fingers met my abdomen and up they went, disposing of my t-shirt and blouse simultaneously. In a blink of an eye, I was on my bra and panties, the General above me only with his briefs on. He eyed me, a mix of desire and carefulness on his face.

"I'll try and be gentle." He said, lowering his face to mine, as his sinful right hand searched for my panties. In haste, underwear was gone and he wrapped his arms around me, diving his face on my neck, inhaling my hair and skin.

I trembled in anticipation.

"I missed you terribly…"

His words melted my heart. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply. His smell, his skin… was my undoing.

Our mouths collapsed once more and languidly, he positioned us on the bed. My legs parted, accommodating him as we kissed, my hands delighting on his hard muscled chest.

A couple of movements brought our intimate parts to touch. I whimpered at the feeling of him, so solid and warm. He was so desirable and I felt my insides ache, hot for him.

I was completely bare before him, my hips shifting to meet his, daring him to join us once and for all.

"You really want me." The General declared, smiling softly against my mouth.

His eyes were now on mine, as he paused our ravenous kissing. His hand traveled lower and, without difficulty, he found what he was looking for.

I shivered at the contact. His fingers met my intimate parts, exploring tenderly, as if accessing the way. His touch made me moan against the skin of his neck.

"You're very sensitive." He said, his mouth on my right ear, followed by lazy ear lobe licking. My eyes rolled. He was driving me insane with desire.

Desperate moaning followed, as he now directed his own anatomy towards mine. The invasion was slow and a little painful - at first.

Thank God, my body welcomed his considerate size rather fast. Panting a little, I grasped his neck and his back, hoping the discomfort would fade quickly.

I had my eyes on his, begging for him to complete me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, with a strained voice.

I could tell by his tone that such slowness pained him as well. I nodded, reassuring him with my hand on his face.

"I am." I whispered, searching his lips. "Please, don't stop." I said, locking my mouth with his.

And then, he started moving. Languidly but with pleasant firmness, I felt him whole. It was a blessing sensation; the pain I had felt was now residual, it didn't bother me in the least.

Whimpers left me without warning. He was amazing, _felt_ amazing, I could drown in these feelings forever, as long as I shared them with him.

And he seemed to enjoy my emotional transparency immensely.

For an endless amount of time, we remained sealed, joined as one, only the sound of our shallow breathing was heard.

Gradually, tension grew in our bodies. Escalating pleasure, an untiring rhythm, pushed me and my inexperienced body almost to exhaustion. Sweat coated our bodies, as I delighted in the sight of him, breathing like he needed air, grunting every once and a while, his hands grasping me - my hips, my legs -, as if he couldn't get enough of me.

Sometimes his complexion changed and I couldn't exactly read it, understand it, but the effect it had on me was mind-blowing. Then again, his body answered me every time we were inevitably pushed towards… something very very intense.

My body functions were taking over me and I couldn't do anything to prevent it. The urgency I felt for him grew, and kept growing, my body giving him hints.

Hints of what I needed, of the release I was seeking and only he could give me.

"Please…" I moaned, with abandon. "Please…"

_More, faster, harder_, went by unsaid. I couldn't say it, I had no strength to say it.

I heard him shift, his eyes hard on me, his breathing uneven. He didn't stop and neither did I.

The rhythm we both had engaged in before had changed nature. Now, it had become imperative. Necessary. Vital.

My lower limbs readjusted all over his hips, allowing him further access.

And before I knew it, I was being invaded - with sensations that rendered me boneless, making me tremble and grasp him, the blanket we laid on. My back arched against the man above me and I cried, hopeless. His mouth rested, half-open, on my neck, each of his hands supporting my tense shoulder blades.

His breath was hot, gasping as I spasmed against him, as if he sensed each and every movement my inner muscles made.

But relentlessly, he kept on, strokes getting demanding as his breathing resumed to despaired pants, incomprehensible sounds that were the pronounce of something mesmerizing.

I felt it, as he did.

The moment came at once. His hands and fingers squeezed me, his eyes closed shut and his face… oh, his face was as beautiful as powerful, a mix of completion and wonder.

His hips moved chaotically, in consonance with his ragged breathing, as I felt him tense inside me, filling me.

It took us a few minutes to regain composure.

His rhythm slowly faded, his breathing normalized, as well as mine. We remained locked and holding each other for what it seemed like an eternity.

His warm body comforted me, his perfect, male form completing me in a way I've never imagined possible.

My fingers roamed on the details of his back, the protuberances his bones made, the wonderful skin adorning him. I closed my eyes, inhaling once again his essence, as my face remained partially hidden on his neck.

I felt like licking his skin, kissing him over and over, be like this forever. Caught in this dream, where only me and him existed, where the world wasn't complicated and I could show and say out loud that I loved him.

Softly, I heard him move.

And his face was on mine, eyes staring with intensity.

"I love you." He whispered, our noses touching. I felt my heart skip a beat.

_This is powerful_…, I thought, completely out of words.

"I-"

"Shhh," He interrupted, his fingers touching my lips at once. "Stay with me. Tonight. Please."

My eyes scanned his once more, and I gulped.

God, I didn't have to think twice.

With an open smile I nodded, tugging strands of silver hair behind his left ear.

Smiling back, rejoicing with my touch, his mouth descended to meet mine once again.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	8. The Nightmare

**Chapter 7. Nightmare.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of the canopies moving with the icy breeze, along with the scent of pine woke me up.<p>

My lids weighted a ton, as I struggled to open my eyes. Soft rays of sun invaded the bedroom, through the blinds, decorating the place with an ethereal, unreal light. I could tell it was early, the sunrise had just come up.

I was alone in the bed, cuddled within a soft blanket.

It didn't take much for me to realize I was inside that fantasy-thing again. The bedroom, the smells, everything belonged to that dream he and I shared when we were together.

"I know what this place is."

His voice startled me for a moment. I took my time finding him, his stare, his body somewhere in the bedroom, as a shadow lingering. When he finally had my attention, he continued.

"It's mine. I happen to have bought some piece of land in the north. I had the area prepared for vacations but still hadn't time to actually visit the place. The landscape is very characteristic."

I smiled slightly at him. And so beautiful. So damn provocative, only with his briefs on. The way I saw it, I didn't care about the oddness of this whole vision thing. All I wanted to know was him, everything in my world resumed to him. Which wasn't healthy in the least.

"What time is it?" I whispered, my eye lids still heavy with shallow sleep. Sleeping with the man of my dreams wasn't only time-consuming: it was energy-consuming as well. My energy. Good God. The man in front of me drained me in a way I had been learning to enjoy immensely.

"6 a.m."

_God, so early!_

"Waky-waky time?" I smiled at him, as he half-sat next to me. The mattress gave in a little and I welcomed the warmth of his body instantly.

"Yes."

"I need a shower. And caffeine."

He smirked at my words.

"I would help you with your shower… but then again, I don't want you to miss class. But I can get you the caffeine."

Oh my God, that cocky smile of him weakened me to a rather ridiculous point. I smiled back, still engulfed in between sheets as he stood up. I missed him already. The contact, the kisses, his sinful skin.

"Deal."

"I'll be in the kitchen." He declared, standing. "And I'm out of here. Or I won't let you leave my bed for the rest of the week."

I laughed genuinely, at the marvelous thought of being with him - for a whole week. God, it sounded so unreal but at the same time… I wanted it to actually happen. It was a dream. He was a dream.

And I couldn't feel happier.

-/-

"Hey." I said, as I met with Chris next to the school gate. Chemistry class would begin in ten minutes and I had texted her to meet me there.

"Hey…"

My best friend greeted me with a naughty smile.

"Don't look at me like that."

She blinked at me.

"Got lucky last night?"

I gasped as I saw my best friend laugh like crazy. She was so accurate, how could she predict something like that? What, did I have a neon sign on my forehead saying 'Just had sex?' What the hell? I started making my way towards class, with Chris on my tail.

"Oh. my. God." She smiled, rejoicing with the face I was making. Come on, she was embarrassing me to death.

"Please." I whispered, out of words.

"I want details. You owe me, sister."

_Oh my God_! My eyes widened at her, shocked at her request. Well, wasn't she all cocky.

"Good God, Chris. Give it a break."

But she always seemed to have an answer ready.

"Well you are the one that does not seem to have a break… with your _man_."

"It's not like that."

"Is he _hot_?"

_Very much_.

"I can't believe you're asking me that!"

"Right, I'm willing to bet it's all very chaste between you two. I've been there, remember?"

_Okay, unnecessary information!_

"Yeah."

"Later, okay? The class is about to start."

"Just hold on to that thought. You can't escape from me."

"You're such a sucker for gossip."

"I know, right?"

-/-

Finally, it was lunch time. I was so hungry and sleepy I thought I would die when I saw the waiting line to get food.

Man, all odds were against me today. After a sleepless night - mostly -, making all that exercise, the last thing I needed was to stand to get food. I felt tired and my body was sore all over. Nicely sore.

But, what choice did I have but to wait? Thankfully, some of our colleagues arrived and joined us in the line. It was cool to have some other company other than Chris, considering she wanted details on my restless night out. Since my relationship was secretive, the presence of someone else around was just great to prevent further prying. Which was fine for now.

"Hey guys."

We greeted the pair making us company. Nick and Thomas.

"Hey! Did you know, new teacher came up?"

"Really?"

I made an effort in pretending to be all fired up with the news.

"I didn't know, concerning what subject?"

"Self-defense." Nick informed, smiling. "Today she'll be presiding class."

"She?"

_She_?

"Oh, right, you don't attend SD. Let me explain: yesterday in class the general introduced us with a new teacher. Elena. Pretty hot."

My eyebrows rose and I felt a subtle pang in my chest. So the General had taken a smokin' hot gal to the class he presided… and he didn't tell me a thing about it. The reasoning was obvious: he didn't have to, considering he didn't have to justify no matter what to me, namely concerning his job. But the sad truth was the mental image of him with a beautiful woman made me jealous.

It was an acid and nasty feeling.

I gulped dry and didn't say a word. Chris did all the talking. And sooner than later she and Nick were talking among them about the General and the mystery woman.

"Yeah, she's very… gifted. Don't drool over the woman, guys, obviously she's taken."

_What?_

"A guy can dream."

"No! Come on, she's not his type."

"What do you know about The General's type? Of course they're a couple! It's one of those things, it's so obvious it hurts."

_WHAT?_

I didn't know how my legs didn't betray me in that moment. My heartbeat was drumming inside my chest, in my head - it was deafening. I couldn't believe my ears.

"_What_?" I said, staring attentively at Chris.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I don't even know how I didn't mention that to you! I, the queen of gossip, am so failing my basic duties!"

A heavy silence fell, as I drilled my best friend's eyes with my gaze. Information, I needed information about this!

"So yesterday, in SD class, she went along with him. She is, like, as unreal as the man is. Tall, blonde, elegant. Well, I would like to have that body in 20 years. And she's good with her hands."

I only had the decency to nod.

"She knows martial arts." Thomas added. "And she has a gun."

"He introduced her as Elena. She's a Turk or whatever, from the company."

"She was the one giving us class yesterday, surveyed by the General."

"It was very cool."

Okay, this was too much for me, and I wasn't getting what I wanted.

"But you mentioned they were a couple…?" My voice almost failed at the end, as the worst fear seemed to take shape, right there in front of me. It was terrible - and I was only considering it now.

Could it be true? Could he be… betraying me…?

The thought was corrosive. My God, I just had had sex with the man in question, and the events they were talking about that happened before that.

_How stupid and naïve had I been_?

"Yeah well, it seemed that way. There's closeness and… spark, you know?"

Yeah. I so knew about that.

"Don't look now guys, but… speaking of the devil…" Nick alerted us to stare towards one of the tables in the cafeteria.

And there they were. The General and the Elena gal. She was insanely beautiful and, in a wicked way, they kind of matched. She was actually someone of his league… professionally and physically.

They talked, each one with a glass of orange juice in front of them.

_Complicity_, my mind concluded. It was all around them, like a cloud. They seemed to be stuck in a daydream… and I was stuck in a nightmare instead.

I didn't have the strength to stare at them any further. I just averted my stare and focused on the line, on the trays of food and in the hole that I felt growing in my chest right now.

"Be more discreet, Thomas, or you'll slip on your own drool."

Christine giggled and they all laughed at her words. Except me.

"I'm not feeling so good." It was the only thing I could say in that moment. Chris's hand found and squeezed softly mine at once. She knew me already to the point of offering me support blindly.

"Sora… what's the matter?"

"I don't know. It's… I don't know."

I wasn't being coherent but hell, none of this was easy to assimilate. The pain and the shock of infidelity were too much to bear.

"Do you want to go to the Hospital? What if-"

"I think I'd rather go home." I said. I wanted out, right now. Out of that cafeteria, out of their sight. I didn't want to see _him_ chit-chatting with _her_ anymore. Enough was enough. "I'll…lie down a little. Maybe it will pass."

"I'll go with you."

"You have class."

"Screw class. If you're not feeling well, I'm with you."

"I need to be alone, Chris. Really."

And with the surprised look on Christine's face, I exited the cafeteria and didn't stop until I got home.

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't know what on Earth had happened with Sora. One moment, she's okay and we're talking just fine, laughing our asses off and in the blink of an eye she's changed. I saw the disappointment in my friend's face in a way I had never seen before.<p>

Which worried me consistently. What on Earth was going on?

Sora left the cafeteria and the school without giving me the chance to say a word, to talk with her about whatever bothered her.

She had obviously lied about the reason to leave so abruptly because Thomas and Nick were around.

I had sent her dozens of texts, hoping she would answer me. All failed to deliver. She had the god damned phone off the whole afternoon.

As a result, I dozed off the whole time, Self-Defense class included. The new teacher noticed it, of course, but I was far too preoccupied with my best friend to worry about what that blond Barbie said.

I felt a truly genuine worry over Sora. She was like my sister and I never had seen her like that before.

So I ran towards home as fast as I could.

"What's the matter with your mobile phone!?"

My tone came out accusing, as I opened the door of our shared bedroom, where the form of my best friend rested, with her back to me. Man, what a depressing sight.

"The battery's off."

Her week and feeble voice was enough for me to know she had been torturing herself the whole afternoon.

"Do you want me to-"

"No! I don't want it on!"

"Sora… what is it, sis? You've been crying, why… what's happening?"

"It's nothing."

_The hell it's nothing._ I stared at Sora, considering the options. Based on my own experience, there was only one thing capable of making a girl mad and on the verge of ripping our eyes out.

_Men_.

"Was it… _he_?"

And I wasn't that surprised when she nodded at me. _Good grief!_

"So… what did he do?"

I was willing to bet there were other persons involved.

"I just found out… he's seeing someone else."

_Oh, crap. I wished I wasn't right!_

"Who told you that? Do you know, gossip is terrible and-"

"I just _SAW_ it, Chris." Sora sat on the bed, her face a mess. "Right there, in front of me. Clear as water. He… has someone else."

I stared at her for a couple of seconds, measuring her words.

"I take he doesn't know you found it out."

"I don't know and I don't care. I just… I don't want to see him again. Ever."

I sighed, annoyed with all this situation. Life was a bitch, really. I hated to see my best friend crying like this, over a guy who clearly didn't deserve her affection. But then, what could I do?

I held Sora and tried to give her all my support.

"I'm sorry, sis."

"Me too." She said, her voice failing as the tears fell. "Me too."

I squeezed her tight, hoping that would take just a little of her suffering away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora's silence was bothering me for the last four days.<p>

She didn't answer my calls, her mobile phone was clearly dead and all my attempts of reaching her via mail had obviously failed.

I didn't know what was going on but it couldn't be a good thing. She had left my house in high spirits and everything seemed to be okay, hence… I didn't get what was going on.

Why all this sudden unsociable behavior, if nothing had changed between us?

I honestly didn't get it.

I was known as a very patient man, but even I had my limits. I had tried all the discreet channels to reach Sora but considering her behavior of late, I had no choice.

I would have to meet her at school.

Elena was the one teaching SD class for now. The Turks were capable and, in a way, more capacitated to teach certain things to civilians.

I had filled her in with the details and things had gone smoothly. No waves. Classes were fine and I had dismissed myself from surveying Elena for the time being.

So I decided to go to that school when movement was residual.

I knew Sora was a library rat, and she did all her studying there. So, I knew how I could confront her.

I couldn't stand not seeing her. I missed her terribly and I couldn't simply stay away. I wondered constantly about her attitude. Why the silence, why not calling me back if I knew the letters reached the destination?

I would have to ask her in person.

So I did something very unprofessional - even for a man like me, in my position. I waited for her in a dark, concealed corner right next to the school library. Close by there was a janitor's room and I would take the opportunity to talk to her there. She would not escape me. Sora would have to explain why she was doing this.

_Torturing me. Making me mad with wanton_.

Around seven p.m. I confirmed she was there - studying. Her feeble presence did something to my body, I didn't know why. I took my time observing her, apparently focused on the books in front of her.

Her pained, sad face worried me for a while. What could have possibly happened to her? Why was she sad and if so, why hadn't she told me why?

All those questions only fueled my reckless actions. I let myself linger around, hid in the shadows. And as time went by, I saw how the library emptied.

Sora was the last one.

I saw her walk, nervously, as the put some distance from the other students. Sora fought with her notebooks, that didn't want to go inside the bag pack.

So, in the moment she was alone in the gigantic hall, completely unaware of my presence, I took the chance.

I walked towards her, grabbing her right arm. Sora didn't have time to react.

In a blink, we were inside the janitor's room, my Sora trapped in between me and the door, as I locked the door shut.

We wouldn't be disturbed; I had to be sure of it.

She took her time realizing what had happened. But when she finally realized I was the one trapping her, her body reacted - in a very unusual way.

Her jaw locked and she avoided my stare. Her hands were like fists and her body tensed, trying in vain to put some distance between us. Her attitude hurt me and confused me.

Something was definitely going on and I decided to say something at once or the small room would burst in flames with all the anger and hate she perspired.

"I take there is a very good reason for you not to return my calls and avoid me like the plague."

I tried to grab her face so that I could look her in the eye but she didn't let me. _Stubborn_.

"Don't. touch. me." She snarled the worlds at me. I felt astonished with her attitude. _What's with all that resentment?_

"What's the matter?"

She was the one finding my stare to answer me. And what perspired from there worried me.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Yes, you have. What is going on?"

Confronted with my words, she made an attempt of leaving but I didn't let her. I trapped her again and pulled her chin so that our eyes were leveled. "Look at me."

"I said don't touch me."

Her rage didn't have any logic. I couldn't get it, what had happened to her? What could have possibly happen for her to do this, act this rudely and defensively towards me?

Our stares fought, green on brown, as I tried to find the reason somewhere inside her. Sora was always so transparent, so tender… I didn't recognize this part of her, this shell she put on when she was angry.

"Go back to your girlfriend and leave me be."

Her words startled me and I blinked, surprised.

"_Girlfriend_?"

She removed my hand from her face.

"If there's one thing I hate, I being used as a puppet. I bet I was really entertaining, right? Tell me, how does it feel to trick a teenager into falling for you, getting her inside your bed, lying to her, saying soft loving words? All. Lies."

Her teary eyes were the premonition of impending tears - tears she fought with all her will, personification of a weakness she didn't want to show in front of me. She wanted to remain proud of herself as she kept talking nonsense I didn't know where it came from.

So, I decided to be honest.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have anyone besides you and-"

"Stop saying that. Stop lying, please. I'm a human being, you know? It hurts."

_What the?_

"I am not lying to you. You have to listen to me, I-"

"I don't want to. Just let me go. Enough of this sick game you're playing."

_Sick._ Right. I was feeling way sick as well with all this nonsense.

"I don't play games, Sora." I declared, now my turn to feel annoyed. Patience was scarce and I decided to end this conversation soon. "I don't know how you came up to the conclusion I was using you, but I will find out. You're accusing me unfairly. This isn't over."

"It is for me."

Her voice almost cracked in the end of the sentence, but I didn't quaver. She wouldn't let me hold her, she believed in that crap story of girlfriend I didn't know from where that shit had come from, but I had to solve it.

I didn't want to lose her. Even if she was being so unfair, punishing me for something I hadn't obviously done, I still wanted her.

"We'll see about that."

And with that, I unlocked the door and I left, leaving the love of my life crying inside that small room.

I heard her sobs.

And I had to gather enough strength not to turn back.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter... C8 - 'Truce' :)<em>


End file.
